The Imitaiton Game
by FrenchRude
Summary: Imitation : action d'imiter un bruit, un animal ou une personne. Action de prendre quelqu'un pour modèle. Imiter n'était pas donné à tout le monde, c'était un don de caméléon. Et lui, il avait ce don. Il avait créée son empire sur ce don et il se donnait le challenge d'imiter le pape du crime. #bigbadaboum (j'ai faut un peu du kk donc svp me jugez pas D:)
1. Chapter 1

Il faisait nuit noir quand elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle pouvait penser ça car cette foutue chouette n'avait pas arrêté de hululer et elle arrivait à voir via des fenêtres rectangulaires qu'elle était dans un grand bâtiment bien sombre grâce à des lampadaires une lumière triste et timide qui donnait à cet endroit un côté glauque au possible.

Et puis elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne savait pas où elle était. Elle découvrait avec horreur dans quelle situation elle se trouvait. Elle était attachée par des menottes avec une longue chaîne tendue entre chaque main et des liens en plastique aux pieds pour rajouter un peu plus d'exotisme au lieu, elle était entourée de produits inflammables et elle avait un colis hyper lourd et hyper louche sur les genoux. Elle avait vu le second film Batman de Nolan et ça sentait mauvais quand les gens se réveillaient dans un entrepôt avec des barils autour d'eux.

Elle était gâtée. Le sociopathe qui l'avait amené ici lui avait fait de beaux cadeaux.

Elle ne se souvenait pas depuis combien de temps elle était ici. Mais à première vue, elle ne ressentait aucunes douleurs donc son ravisseur était un gentil qui préférait faire ça de façon délicate, afin de pas abîmer le produit quoi. Il y avait juste ce fourmillement dans ses jambes et ses pieds qui attestait d'une longue immobilité.

Elle se demanda alors si hurler à la mort des « _à l'aide_ » était une bonne idée, si tenter de se lever de cette chaise était une bonne idée. Mais que faire sinon ? Quand allait-elle revoir la lumière du jour si elle n'agissait pas ?

Elle décida alors de hurler en espérant qu'un miracle se produise. Du genre Saint Esprit qui illumine l'agneau égaré voyez. Elle osa penser que quelqu'un allait l'entendre et que cette personne viendrait la sauver. Elle« _osa_ » tout simplement. C'était une preuve de courage pour elle : crier à pleine voix, elle qui avait longtemps été silencieuse quand son mari passait ses nerfs sur elle et la rabaissait plus bas que terre elle avait pris du courage depuis qu'elle l'avait quitté et sa vie s'était comme transformée. C'était juste triste pour elle qu'elle se retrouve ici alors que tout allait pour le mieux.

Elle hurla un long moment en attendant le miracle et resta immobile face au silence qui lui répondait.

Qu'est ce qu'elle espérait ? Elle n'était pas dans une série qui passait sur la BBC où la disparue se faisait retrouver par le flic ténébreux de la série, la portant dans ses bras comme le ferait n'importe quel héros. Non, notre personnage était plus du genre à étoffer les faits divers macabres.

Que pouvait-elle vraiment faire ?

Elle n'osait pas bouger à cause du colis sur ses genoux qui était, après qu'elle est verifiée, une bombe artisanale, sur ses genoux. Allait-elle exploser si elle faisait un trop grand mouvement ? Est-ce qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui l'observait et qui attendait le bon moment pour tout faire péter ?

Alors qu'elle faisait un travail sur sa respiration afin de ne pas céder à la panique trop vite, une musique retentit près d'elle. C'était de la musique classique, le _Ave Maria_ de Schubert. C'était proche d'elle, ultra proche car c'était en fait sur elle.

C'était un téléphone portable des années 2000, le souvenir des téléphones à clapés et du bug de l'an 2000 lui revinrent à l'esprit, qui était dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Enfin, plutôt la veste qu'elle portait car elle n'était manifestement pas à elle.

Ses mains, toujours maintenues par les bracelets en métal, arrivaient à peine à atteindre le téléphone – qu'il était malin son ravisseur – et elle ne pouvait pas se gratter le nez à moins de faire la contorsionniste. Elle avait même l'occasion de répondre mais elle préféra la rater, savoir qui l'appelait vraiment et si elle allait exploser ou pas.

C'était un certain « _Imperator_ » qui l'avait appelé. Dans sa tête, elle se disait qu'elle avait bien fait de ne pas répondre à cet appel surtout avec un mec qui s'appelait comme ça ça sentait le jeu de rôle qui finissait mal. Alors qu'elle regardait le répertoire où il y avait qu'un seul nom, _Imperator_ donc, elle comprit _rapidos_ qu'elle ne pouvait pas taper le moindre numéros vu que les touches du clavier ne répondaient de rien.

Elle reçut un message. Le petit téléphone vibra dans ses mains tremblantes et son sang se glaça : « _Réponds à mon appel, je suis prêt à discuter_ ».

Le téléphone sonna une deuxième fois et elle appuya sur le petit téléphone vert, il fallait bien qu'elle réponde à cet appel, non ? Autant savoir ce qui allait advenir, autant savoir si elle allait revoir la lumière du jour d'ici peu ou avoir pour derniers souvenirs la lumière artificielle des lampadaires.

Ce fut une voix chaleureuse qu'elle eut au bout du fil et bêtement, son cœur rata un battement, son cerveau pensant dur comme fer que c'était la voix d'un sauveur providentiel.

– Vous me répondez enfin.

– Que me voulez-vous ? (demanda-t-elle, hésitante, afin de ne pas froisser le psycho qui lui téléphonait)

– Oh, vous le savez très bien Madeleine.

Elle sursauta quand elle entendit son prénom. Son agresseur était quelqu'un de bien informé. Elle inspira profondément, prenant sur elle afin que la panique ne la fasse pas exploser.

Quand à « _vous le savez très bien_ », c'était le mystère de la nuit : elle savait des choses, certes mais elles n'étaient pas en rapport avec les affaires d'un psychopathe.

– Que me voulez-vous ? (répéta-t-elle en essayant de s'affirmer)

– Un service rendu. Vous devez bien vous souvenir qu'un certain Marengo vous a aidé lorsque vous êtes arrivée au poste de police le visage tuméfié.

Cela remontait il y a bien trois ans. Ce jour là, son mari avait cogné trop fort : il lui avait cassé le nez, la pommette et avait fait en sorte que son visage soit entièrement bleue et violet. Elle n'était pas allée à l'hôpital comme elle faisait habituellement, elle était allée jusqu'à un commissariat de quartier et avait demandé à porter plainte contre son enfoiré de mari. C'était la première fois en dix ans de mariage et en sept ans de passage à tabac qu'elle avait eu le courage de faire ce pas, de se montrer dans cet état au monde entier. Et un flic en costard l'avait accueilli et l'avait écouté pendant deux heures et ce psycho était en train de dire que c'était lui l'amour de policier qui l'avait soutenu jusqu'à faire juger son mari ? C'était une blague ?

– Vous êtes en train de me faire du chantage ?

– Non. Comme je viens de dire, un prêté pour un rendu. (La voix de l'homme se fit plus sifflante) C'est quand même grâce à ce Marengo que ce mari, un peu trop violent, a arrêté de vous prendre pour une __piñata__ _._

 _–_ C'était son métier de m'aider si je ne m'abuse, enfin « votre » métier.

– Tout service mérite salaire comme on dit. Et je n'étais que de passage donc ce n'était pas vraiment mon métier, j'ai juste rendu un service à une femme en détresse.

– C'est un kidnapping doublé de chantage.

– Toujours les grands mots (soupira-t-il) J'ai besoin que vous me rendiez un service, c'est tout et vu que je ne veux pas que vous me poursuiviez en justice – vu que vous avez pris goût à ça – je me suis dit que ce serait parfait comme endroit pour discuter.

– Et vous ajoutez une contrainte, genre ma mort, pour que je fasse ce que vous dites.

– Parfaitement ! (s'écria-t-il)

Même si elle ne voulait rendre ce service, elle allait être obligé. Elle inspira profondément et pria pour que ce soit pas une folie qui l'entraînerait en prison avant la case cimetière.

– Que dois-je faire ? (Demanda-t-elle)

– Vous revenez à la raison, ça fait plaisir ! (Commenta l'homme qui semblait boire du thé)

– Vous me laissez pas trop le choix.

– Pas faux. J'espère que vous êtes toute ouïe.

Elle savait que ce qui allait suivre n'allait pas lui plaire. Elle savait qu'elle n'était qu'un pion que ce mec bougeait et sur laquelle il faisait pression c'était facile de faire pression avec une bombe sur les genoux après tout. Au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle ferait n'importe quoi pour fuir cet endroit, pour ne jamais revoir ce mari trop con, pour continuer sa petite vie tranquille comme avant. Au fond d'elle, elle savait que toutes ces choses étaient de magnifiques illusions mais la nature humaine la poussait à espérer qu'elles se produisent en même temps que le jour se lève.

En écoutant attentivement, elle signa le pacte que le diable lui tendait.

* * *

Il traînait en robe de chambre dans son appartement. Il tournait en rond comme un lion en cage, subissant un ennui terrible qui lui pesait sur les épaules, marchant afin de ne pas sombrer dans les méandres de l'inactivité qui planait au-dessus de lui. Il faisait donc les cents pas depuis 3h du matin et il était presque 5h du matin maintenant.

Sa rue, _Baker street_ , dormait encore. Seul le ronron des moteurs lasses des taxis venaient faire peur aux chats qui s'aventuraient un peu trop sur le bord du trottoir, ils détalaient comme des lapins vers les ruelles sombres où de petits yeux jaunes observaient l'endroit endormi avant de disparaître complètement dans les ténèbres.

L'appartement était bien vide depuis quelque temps et il avait du mal à s'habituer à ce silence pesant, à cette routine qui l'assassinait un peu plus chaque jour. Et puis, il y avait ce fauteuil en cuir brun qui passait le temps de façon paisible, oubliant la sensation d'une personne sur lui, oubliant son propriétaire et la façon dont il s'asseyait.

Quand il arrêtait de marcher, c'était soit pour boire une gorgée de thé froid soit pour regarder avec attention l'écran de son ordinateur portable. Cet ordinateur avait plusieurs onglets d'ouverts mais un seul était utilisé par l'homme en robe de chambre, c'était une page dédiée à toutes les personnes souhaitant l'aide d'un individu exceptionnel capable de résoudre n'importe quelle enquête répondant au nom de Sherlock Holmes. Il en avait de la chance car c'était lui l'être extraordinaire qui avait aidé Scotland Yard sur de nombreuses affaires, il avait tenu tête à un génie du crime et à une dominatrice au rouge à lèvre impeccable il n'avait plus à prouver qu'il était l'être le plus intelligent du monde. Mais malgré sa réputation, il s'ennuyait ferme et il cherchait donc des clients potentiels afin d'occuper ses journées.

Mais même ça lui rappelait un passé cher à son cœur, tout de suite chaleureux quand il y pensait, qui lui manquait terriblement même s'il se voilait souvent la face à propos de ça. Avant, ce n'était pas lui qui choisissait le gros des clients, il ne faisait que trier et repartait se coucher sur la banquette en s'enroulant dans sa robe de chambre.

Faire un caprice sur les clients sans intérêts alors qu'il était seul n'était d'aucune utilité et il ne retirait aucun plaisir d'embêter Madame Hudson, la propriétaire de son appartement, à une heure aussi tardive.

Il se jeta sur la banquette en râlant. Les profils qu'il avait mis de côté étaient terriblement banales, ils n'avaient rien d'exceptionnels, ils n'allumaient pas en lui cette petite flammèche comme auparavant.

Son regard se posa sur le fauteuil déserté. C'était triste à voir et à supporter cette absence abyssale qu' _il_ avait crée en partant de cet appartement.

 _Il_ était une partie heureuse de son passé. De belles années de chasse aux criminels qu'il avait partagé avec celui qui s'asseyait sur ce fauteuil en cuir. Son nom avait partagé la une des journaux avec celui de Sherlock, un certain John Watson voyez, un docteur hanté par la guerre, qui avait trouvé en Sherlock l'adrénaline qui manquait dans sa vie. Et puis le bon docteur avait rencontré une jolie jeune femme bien mystérieuse et une très bonne menteuse qui était devenue la femme de sa vie.

Il y avait eu beaucoup de changements dans la vie de Sherlock. Sa vie avait été transformée dans plusieurs sens, il avait découvert des gens extraordinaires qui lui correspondaient parfaitement sa vie s'était illuminée d'une belle façon grâce à John et il lui en était redevable à vie.

Et puis John était parti vivre avec Mary, laissant cet appartement de nouveau vide. Bon, Sherlock lui avait aussi fait croire qu'il était mort donc le bon vieux docteur avait dû faire son deuil en choisissant de refaire sa vie avec la douce Mary.

Sherlock soupira et se roula en boule sur la banquette. Il devait aller de l'avant, il avait toujours fait ça et ce n'était pas John qui allait le faire changer à ce point il devait juste se réadapter à faire cavalier seul de nouveau.

Et alors qu'il faisait le tri des clients dans sa tête, son « _palais mental_ », il se laissa emporter doucement par Morphée après tout, une machine avait aussi besoin de recharger ses batteries.

* * *

Lestrade était debout au beau milieu de la nuit et avec un gilet en kevlar sur le dos, son arme au poing et accompagné des forces spéciales anglaises ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il prévoyait ses sorties nocturnes habituellement. Généralement, elles étaient beaucoup plus calmes du style une bière devant sa télé.

L'homme aux cheveux poivres avait été pris au dépourvu par cette sortie « _surprise_ », organisée au dernier moment par ses supérieurs qui voulaient que la chose soit réglée le plus rapidement et le plus proprement possible. Ce fut tellement soudain que ses cheveux n'avaient pas eu le coup de brosse habituel, son haleine sentait encore la bière et de l'alcool dans le sang était idéal pour une affaire musclée Lestrade regretta seulement d'avoir des responsabilités et d'être un gardien de l'ordre et blablabla.

La cavalerie attendait les ordres de leur chef tandis que Lestrade se mettait au jus sur l'affaire. Le problème était le suivant : la police avait été appelé par un homme disant qu'il avait vu des jeunes entrer dans la zone industrielle amenés une fille. Puis ils avaient reçu un appel d'une femme disant qu'il y avait du grabuge dans les entrepôts et qu'elle voyait les jeunes d'où elle était car elle était avec eux, elle leur déclara qu'ils étaient armés et qu'ils semblaient pas être des enfants de choeur. Lestrade fut surpris par cet appel, ok pour les jeunes mais pourquoi la fille, qui était avec eux, appelait ? C'était quoi cette dénonciation ? Scotland Yard n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'ignorer cet appel c'était donc pourquoi les petites mains en jaunes fluo étaient présentes et avaient troqué leurs stylos contre des armes à feu. Quand à la présence de Lestrade, c'était à cause de congés parentales d'un collègue et le « non » catégorique des supérieurs pour lui trouver un remplaçant – même le stagiaire avait été refusé – donc Lestrade devait le remplacer étant donné que le service était en sous effectif.

Le chef des forces spécial enfila son casque et passa devant ses troupes suivant de Lestrade et de son pistolet ridicule comparé à l'attirail de guerre des hommes en noirs.

Les forces spéciales se divisèrent en trois groupes afin que les trois entrepôts de la zone soient couverts et des hommes en plus allèrent faire le tour complet de la zone afin de choper les éventuels fuyards. Les forces spéciales allaient se replier sur les intrus et aucuns ne pourraient s'échapper.

Les pas des hommes résonnaient peu à peu comme un grondement d'un lointain orage.

Le premier entrepôt était entièrement vide, pas une seule boîte en carton, pas un seul débris par terre, pas un seul signe que quelqu'un stockait dans cet endroit. Un soldat lâcha un « zone clair » dans la radio commune à tout le monde et le groupe de celui-ci alla combler le groupe de Lestrade qui s'apprêtait à ouvrir le second entrepôt. Le bâtiment était aussi grand que le dernier où les soldats s'acharnaient pour l'ouvrir, comme bloquer de l'intérieur par quelques sacripants l'homme en tête de ligne du groupe de Lestrade défonça la porte d'un coup de pied puissant et jeta une grenade flash. Après l'explosion de lumière, les hommes fouillèrent l'entrepôt sous toutes ses coutures et ne trouvèrent rien d'autres que des boîtes oubliées datant des années 2000 sans que personne n'ait jamais fait de procédure pour récupérer tout ce merdier. Alors que les mots « zone clair » venaient d'être prononcés, les collègues demandèrent de l'aide car « _ça sentait mauvais dans_ _le dernier entrepôt »_. Lestrade alla regarder par lui-même et remarqua des barils empilés les uns sur les autres et tous entendirent des sanglots pas si loin que ça.

La fille.

La fille était au milieu des barils où sur chacun d'eux était peint une flamme blanche.

Ça sentait terriblement mauvais oui.

Le groupe entra dans l'entrepôt tandis que Lestrade faisait son possible pour rester à l'entrée de l'entrepôt comme on lui avait ordonné.

– Cet entrepôt est gigantesque. Aucune trace de la fille (déclara un soldat dans le talkie-walkie)

Les forces spéciales bougeaient comme des ombres, avec rapidité et efficacité, passant comme des flashs, survolant grâce à leurs foulées aériennes c'était merveilleux de les voir se déployer ainsi telle une meute.

Le soldat du groupe, le plus petit mais aussi le plus rapide, avançait comme jamais dans cet entrepôt et scannait chaque endroit où il passait une grande précision et avec attention. Il faisait son job à la perfection et ses supérieurs étaient fiers de lui, et proches de lui donner la promotion qu'il voulait tant c'est pas comme s'il avait donné plusieurs années de sa vie à son job quoi. L'homme en noir se faufila entre les barils en faisant en sorte qu'aucun ne tombe, il pensait à plusieurs choses à ce moment là : réussir sa mission et ainsi pouvoir rentrer chez lui retrouver sa petite amie.

Et puis il la vit.

La fille était au milieu de barils, assise sur une chaise, la tête baissée et ses longs cheveux recouvraient son buste jusqu'à ses genoux.

Il déglutit et attrapa son talkie-walkie :

– J'ai trouvé la fille. Elle est au centre de l'entrepôt.

Son message fut claire et concis. Les autres commencèrent à procéder à créer une zone de sécurité. C'était un rituel. Et cela se faisant, tous les hommes en noirs allaient se retrouver peu à peu au centre, se refermant comme une coquille sur la victime.

Lestrade eut un soupir de soulagement : c'était une opération rondement bien menée et tout sera bientôt plié, il pourra rentrer chez lui et retrouver sa bière.

Le soldat, celui qui voulait sa promotion, se trouvait à seulement quelques pas de la femme qui n'avait toujours pas levé la tête comme si elle était inconsciente. Il voyait les autres se rapprochaient et il eut ce geste : il leva la main vers le plafond, geste que tous virent et tous s'arrêtèrent en même temps. L'homme en noir voulait vérifier si elle ne cachait rien, si ce n'était pas un piège. C'était une bonne idée et pas si con que ça au final car c'était tellement facile que ça en sentait mauvais.

Il s'approcha de la fille en la tenant en joue avec son arme comme si la fille allait sortir de derrière sa chevelure un putain de bazooka mais c'était la procédure et c'était avec cette précaution là qu'il avait survécu à un bon nombre d'opérations. Il poussa avec le bout du canon de son fusil d'assaut le crâne de la fille : aucune réaction. Soit cette fille était une putain de souche de bois, soit elle jouait super bien la comédie, soit son agresseur l'avait super bien sonné notre soldat s'approcha encore un peu plus et poussa du bout des doigts les cheveux de la fille.

Il vit les paupières de la femme grande ouverte et la cascade de cheveux cachait bel et bien quelque chose : une foutue bombe.

Elle renifla bruyamment tout en gardant la tête basse.

– Il a dit que tout allait bien se passer.

– Il y a une bombe avec la fille. Il y a une bombe avec la fille.

– Il a promis que tout allait bien se passer, qu'il fallait juste que je passe un message.

Lestrade écoutait la conversation et un long frisson parcourut son échine.

– Qui ? Quel message ? (demanda l'homme en noir en attendant les ordres de son supérieur, à l'extérieur, qui avait fait voler le plan de la zone en hurlant des insultes)

– « _Je suis de retour, je t'ai manqué ?_ » (elle fit une pause et elle releva enfin la tête et regarda tout autour d'elle, balayant du regard les forces spéciales à la recherche de quelque chose de plus précis) Je l'ai fait, je l'ai fait (hurlait-elle)

Lestrade bondissait sur place à l'extérieur de l'entrepôt.

Il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, que quelque chose venait de se briser. La tranquillité de cette opération menée de façon studieuse allait volé en éclat son instinct le trompait rarement.

La fille pleurait. Elle sanglotait violemment même.

Le soldat ne comprenait pas sa réaction, ok, c'étaient les nerfs de la fille qui lâchaient, c'était tout à fait normal.

Elle pleurait, certes, mais elle avait quand même une foutue bombe sur les genoux et des larmichettes n'allaient pas résoudre le problème.

– Pourquoi est-ce que je l'ai cru sérieux ? (Elle se mit à hurler. C'était de la colère qui la faisait trembler maintenant)

Et puis elle s'arrêta et regarda droit dans les yeux l'homme en noir, traversant de son regard de jade la visière fumée de l'homme.

– Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai cru qu'il me laisserait partir ? J'étais un sujet trop compromettant, j'allais le gêner.

L'homme en noir vit quelque chose dans le regard de la fille, une étincelle qui s'était éteinte, une lueur d'espoir qui avait fini par mourir c'était de la résignation pure et simple.

Et puis le téléphone sonna.

L'agent des forces spéciales eut à peine le temps de bouger qu'elle avait déjà le portable à l'oreille. Elle écoutait attentivement et l'homme en noir vit le visage de la victime se décomposait :

– Je suis sincèrement désolée (dit-elle en passant sa main libre sur son visage)

Le soldat ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voulait dire jusqu'à qu'il voit les diodes de la bombe devenir folles.

Il eut simplement le temps de gueuler quelque chose du genre « _ça va péter_ » avant de courir le plus rapidement possible. La plupart des gens dans l'entrepôt et à l'extérieur eurent le même réflexe que lui : courir le plus vite et le plus loin possible en espérant que le souffle de l'explosion ne fasse que brûler le pantalon et non disloquer son corps.

La bombe explosa finalement, soufflant tout sur son passage, faisant de cet entrepôt un merveilleux souvenir et la Une des journaux.


	2. Chapter 2

Mary sirotait dans un silence religieux son thé tout en lisant les canards qui étaient sur la table elle avait le choix entre un journal d'informations tout à fait neutre, un torchon où toutes les rumeurs, et surtout les plus fausses, étaient écrites noir sur blanc. Mary aimait bien lire les torchons tels que le Sun, c'était racoleur comme il fallait et ça faisait superbement passer le temps, comme disaient certaines personnages « _ça vidait la tête_ » Mary en avait besoin en ce moment.

La jolie blonde posa son regard sur la petite tasse de thé en porcelaine devant elle où de petits oiseaux bleus en plein vol, la petite ficelle de son sachet de thé pendait mollement sur un rebord le liquide doré brillait doucement et reflétait une autre femme en face de Mary.

C'était une femme plus âgée, s'approchant plus de la quatre-vingt ans que de la soixantaine mais le passage du temps ne l'empêchait aucunement de se pomponner, de s'habiller avec toutes les couleurs et tous les motifs possibles que proposer les magasins de Londres. Ses cheveux courts colorés avec soin et ses boucles travaillées donnaient l'impression qu'elle avait passé du temps dans la salle de bain, peut être à cause d'un rendez-vous ? Mary nota aussi que tout le reste de sa personne avait été préparé avec la même rigueur, la blondinette à la coupe garçonne se gratta le bout du nez en cherchant dans sa tête comment aborder la mignonitude de la vieille dame :

– Vous avez un rendez-vous aujourd'hui Mme Hudson ? (la voix de Mary était comme une mélodie)

– Non mais je vous ai comme invités et depuis que John ne vit plus ici, les visites chez Sherlock sont devenus tellement rares que j'en profite.

– Les visites sont si rares que ça ? Et les clients ?

– J'ai toujours l'espoir que le cas d'un client va illuminer sa journée mais le client redescend toujours et Sherlock s'enferme à double tour, jouant du violon comme pour faire effondrer l'immeuble.

Mme Hudson semblait attristée de voir Sherlock dans cet état, de voir que l'absence du docteur hantait le pauvre homme mais elle n'en voulait pas John, il avait réussi à trouver l'amour de sa vie et il avait laissé le traumatisme de la guerre derrière lui John avait gagné les plus belles batailles de la vie. Mais Sherlock était toujours à la recherche de ce bon vieux temps, des courses poursuites dans Londres à travers des _bad_ _guys_ , des enquêtes résolues avec succès et racontées par la plume brillante du bon docteur Sherlock était bloqué sur l'homme qui lui avait ouvert les yeux sur la vie. Mme Hudson se rappelait du masque que Sherlock avait posé sur son visage quand il avait su que John avait refait sa vie avec la jolie blonde, quand il avait su que ces conneries de fausse mort n'avait fait rire personne – à part Moriarty peut être –. Sherlock était resté coincé dans sa solitude, incapable de retrouver cette adrénaline et cette excitation par lui-même il était retourné dans l'ombre et semblait ne plus pouvoir en sortir.

– Je me suis dit qu'aujourd'hui était un grand jour pour Sherlock alors autant me faire coquette pour mes invités préférés (continua Mme Hudson en faisant tournoyer sa petite cuillère dans sa tasse de thé, observant Mary lire le _Sun_ )

– John a même rasé les prémices d'une future moustaches aujourd'hui ! (fit remarquer Mary en riant)

– Il a encore cette lubie ? (s'écria Mme Hudson en frappant dans ses mains et en riant elle aussi)

– Toujours ! Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi. Même Sherlock n'arrive pas à lui faire passer cette idée fixe.

Elles discutèrent sur la moustache de John pendant de une trentaine de minutes, allant jusqu'à pleurer de rire l'ambiance était tout d'un coup plus légère et les rires des deux femmes rendaient l'atmosphère facile, ce moment là avait le goût du bon vieux temps où la vie semblait plus facile.

Mme Hudson regarda alors Mary avec plus d'attention et elle remarqua qu'elle avait toujours une main sur son ventre plat, ses doigts se coinçant dans les mailles larges de son pull en laine vert canard. La vieille femme se mordit la lèvre inférieure, ravalant quelques pensées indiscrètes et qui allaient plus créer le malaise qu'autre chose. Mais c'était difficile mine de rien, ses pensées lui brûlaient les lèvres et lui remuaient les tripes, cette pauvre Mme Hudson devait choisir entre se voiler la face ou passer outre le malaise et parler d'un vrai sujet.

Mary se sentit viser par le regard de la femme en face d'elle. Elle sentait où il se posait et les questions qui passaient à travers l'esprit de la petite dame. Elle déglutit et posa ses mains le long de ses cuisses en aplatissant avec soin les plis de son jean. C'était normal que la petite dame se pose des questions, c'était tout à fait légitime et cette empathie, parfois mal jugée, était juste à ressentir Mary pensa que c'était une chose normale et qu'elle ne pourrait pas éviter tout le temps cette gêne au-dessus d'elle.

– Je vais bien si c'est ce que vous vous demandez.

Mme Hudson rougit violemment. La honte frappa son visage ridé pendant un instant avant de s'évaporer dans la gorgée de thé qu'elle but afin d'éviter le regard de la blondinette.

– En fait, autant John que moi avons du mal à nous en remettre. C'est peut être pour ça que nous sommes venus aujourd'hui (dit-elle avec un regain de tristesse)

Mme Hudson resta silencieuse et son seul geste fut de poser sa main sur celle que Mary avait sur la table en train de tripoter sa tasse de thé. C'était le geste le plus important à faire, celui qui comptait vraiment pour la jeune femme et un petit sourire étira ses lèvres.

– C'est bien d'être venu (ajouta Mme Hudson) J'espère juste que Sherlock gardera un peu de tact à ce sujet.

– Si jamais, John saura lui répondre (lui intima Mary)

C'est vrai ça, Sherlock n'aurait pas ce tact envers John ni même Mary. Il apprenait vite, il savait quand il disait quelque chose de blessant mais en général, il s'en rendait compte après l'avoir dit, après que la personne blessée se soit muré dans un silence ou une colère terrible.

– John est son ami et il sait combien il tenait à ce bébé. Je me souviens quand il lui avait envoyé une photo de l'échographie, il était tellement excité à l'idée que Sherlock le rappelle pour le complimenter sur le petit trésor … (Il y avait tellement de tristesse dans la voix de la jeune femme, et cette nostalgie du temps où tout était encore possible lui tordait un peu l'estomac lui cassait un peu la voix) Mais toutes ses choses ont une fin, quelque fois, c'est plus rapide pour certains.

Mme Hudson avait les larmes aux yeux mais pas Mary, elle avait assez pleuré.

Elle avait pleuré jusqu'à ne plus réussir à respirer, elle avait pleuré jusqu'à ne plus rien voir elle avait pleuré toutes les larmes que contenaient son corps. Mary avait été la première à avoir tourner la page, à avoir dit adieu à ce petit trésor qui n'était pas encore prêt à voir le jour car si elle ne l'avait pas fait, John n'aurait pas avancé et elle non plus. Mary avait pris sur elle pour outre-passer cette expérience traumatisante qu'était de perdre son enfant à quelques mois seulement de l'accouchement, elle avait dû vendre ou donner tous les vêtements, tous les jouets et tous les objets utiles du quotidien accablée de remords. Elle avait mis du temps à se relever car son ancienne vie ne l'aurait jamais préparé à une telle épreuve, car tuer des gens de sang froid ne préparait pas à perdre une partie de soi, car être une meurtrière ne préparait pas à dire adieu à quelque chose construit avec amour avec l'homme de sa vie. Elle avait hurlé de nombreuses fois avant de se murer dans le silence, insultant la terre entière avant de s'excuser un million de fois, renversant la bibliothèque avec rage avant de la ranger toute penaude elle avait extériorisé comme elle avait pu comparé à John qui avait tout encaissé. Elle l'avait vu pleuré et se mettre en colère alors qu'il se pensait seul, elle avait vu sa détresse et cette micro-joie quand Sherlock lui passait un coup de fil. Et puis, elle avait vu pendant quelques mois qu'elle le rendait triste et elle s'en était voulue terriblement comment pouvait-elle être à l'origine de sa tristesse ? Pendant ces mois terribles, le couple avait souffert. Ce fut Mary qui sortit la première la tête de l'eau et c'est elle qui donna à John de faire de même.

Ils mirent neuf mois à surmonter cette épreuve avec l'aide de leurs ami(e)s mais les plaies étaient encore ouvertes, le sang peiné à sécher et les bandages avaient du mal à rester les visites chez Mme Hudson et Sherlock s'étaient faites plus régulières et le couple avait pensé à changer d'appartement afin d'en trouver un dans le quartier qu'ils trouvaient à leur goût. Cette dernière nouvelle avait mis en joie la propriétaire et le locataire.

– Bon, je pense que si les garçons ne sont pas descendus, c'est qu'ils ont trouvé des cas intéressants (commenta Mme Hudson après avoir bu une gorgée de thé)

– Ou bien, ils se sont entre-tués car aucun cas n'en valait la peine.

* * *

Les portes automatiques se refermèrent derrière lui, avalant le brouhaha qui n'avait cessé de bourdonner pendant son court séjour.

Après tout, le seul endroit silencieux d'un hôpital était sa morgue.

Lestrade avait passé le reste de la nuit et une bonne partie de la matinée à se faire examiner par un docteur, il avait passé une batterie de tests impressionnante alors que certains des agents des forces spéciales avaient été stockés à la morgue ou que d'autres étaient en chirurgie entre la vie et la mort. Il avait eu de la chance de n'avoir que des pansements et quelques bleus, pas comme cet homme à quelques mètres de la fille qui avait été retrouvé étalé comme de la confiture contre un mur ou comme certains gars qui étaient sortis en feu de l'entrepôt en hurlant jusqu'à s'en arracher les cordes vocales.

Il regarda l'heure sur son téléphone portable : un écran noir fissuré en plusieurs morceaux faisait maintenant office de fond d'écran. C'était un des restes de l'explosion et de sa violence, le flic aux cheveux poivres s'était vu décoller et avait volé sur plusieurs mètres avant de s'éclater au sol. Son gilet en kevlar l'avait bien protégé malgré tout mais la course de son corps sur le bitume pendant quelques mètre avait mis à mal ses membres et son visage.

Il avait du emprunter le téléphone fixe à la standardiste de l'hôpital et avait du attendre bien 20 minutes avant que l'intéressé décroche son foutu téléphone. Ce fut terriblement long car pendant ce temps, il voyait les familles des hommes des forces spéciales faire des va et viens, pleurer en apprenant la triste nouvelle, pleurer en apprenant qu'il s'était battu et que la mort lui avait donné un sursis. Il n'était pas fait pour ça, il n'avait pas les épaules pour supporter autant de malheur alors qu'il était ressorti de ce cauchemar indemne et prêt à travailler il avait encore les images d'un gars en train de hurler à la mort en voyant sa jambe détachée du reste de son corps à quelques mètres seulement de lui.

Impossible de savoir l'heure donc. Il se rappelait vaguement qu'il n'était pas encore 11h du matin. Et il avait dit à la personne qu'il avait appelé de venir le chercher _fissa_ , qu'il en avait assez de traîner dans un endroit aussi glauque et que l'enquête n'allait pas avancer s'il n'y avait personne pour la diriger. Pour les curieux, Lestrade allait s'arranger pour avoir cette affaire et il savait qu'il l'aurait car les grands pontes aimaient quand le travail était bien fait même si le flic de Scotland Yard était aidé par un consultant à problèmes.

Une Austin Mini Cooper des 70's d'un vert anglais très marqué s'arrêta au frein à main devant Lestrade.

Et un homme avec des lunettes de soleil dans un manteau bordeaux sortit du côté conducteur :

– Tu attends quoi ? Que je t'ouvre la porte ?

Le type en face de Lestrade était d'une humeur massacrante, et vu que Lestrade avait échappé de peu à la mort, il décida de ne rien dire et d'ouvrir lui-même sa porte avant de pénétrer dans la voiture.

– Tiens, ton nouveau téléphone (dit l'autre en lui jetant dans les mains un téléphone datant des années 2000).

Il passa la première tout en continua son blabla de mec en colère en parlant des grands pontes qui avaient sorti l'excuse de l'argent et qu'il était impossible de dépanner Lestrade d'un téléphone plus récent. La seconde, la troisième et la quatrième se succédèrent à quelques secondes d'intervalle tandis que notre Jackye semblait se mettre en tête de rouler assez vite pour tuer des piétons.

– J'ai l'impression que tu as passé une aussi mauvaise nuit que moi.

L'autre regarda Lestrade, quittant pendant beaucoup trop de temps la route des yeux, taillant un short à un couple.

– J'ai passé une nuit atroce.

Lestrade pensa pendant quelques minutes à ce qui aurait pu se passer dans la petite vie tranquille de son collègue. Aucune autre explosion n'avait été signalé dans Londres ou même dans le Royaume-Uni tout entier, il n'avait pas les stigmates de violences physiques qu'avait-il pu vivre de pire que Lestrade pour le moment ? Et puis il pensa au branle-bas de combat occasionné par l'explosion, à la nuit blanche pour certains flics et à l'état de panique du gouvernement qui avait attrapé à la gorge les forces de l'ordre afin d'apaiser l'ambiance.

Il mit la radio, la première qui passait correctement, et ce fut radio classique où Bach jouait son nouvel album. Le classique ne semblait pas lui réussir vu qu'il s'énervait encore plus tout seul. Lestrade pria très fort pour arriver à son point de destination au plus vite avant que l'autre décide d'encastrer la mini dans un endroit où pleins de gens passaient.

– Je te jette à ton rendez-vous et tu me rejoins à la scène de crime, c'est ça ? (demanda-t-il en s'arrêtant à un feu rouge)

– Exact.

– Et tu comptes me rejoindre comment ? Tu vas venir en taxi ?

– Sûrement. Tu sais bien qu'il ne conduit pas.

L'autre leva au ciel, ça se voyait à travers les carreaux sombres de ses lunettes.

– Très bien. Je t'attendrais donc là-bas à 14h, évite de me faire attendre.

– Je veux pas faire le rabat-joie mais tu sais que je suis ton supérieur, non ?

– J'ai dû amener l'ex-femme de mon supérieur à l'hôpital, elle m'a beaucoup parlé de toi et je trouve que nous sommes devenus beaucoup trop intimes pour parler de hiérarchie.

– Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

– La personne la plus proche de toi a été appelé car mine de rien t'as fini à l'hôpital et cette personne était donc ta femme. J'ai du l'amener car personne dans ce foutu pays ne semble avoir une putain de voiture à disposition ou un permis de conduire.

Lestrade ne put réprimer un sourire en coin. Il imaginait son ex-femme se précipitait dans la voiture ancienne du sergent, il la voyait en train de paniquer et de harceler le pauvre homme de questions à propos de son ex-mari : que s'était-il passé ? Allait-t-il mourir ? Comment allait-elle faire pour payer les funérailles alors qu'elle avait commencé un nouveau crédit ?

– Je ne pensais pas que ton ex serait une femme aussi adorable. Enfin, dans tous les cas, j'ai du faire le chauffeur en plus de faire mon travail.

– Ça te change au moins.

L'autre resta silencieux face à la pique lancée par le lieutenant mais celui-ci remarqua bien que la pilule avait un peu de mal à passer, malgré tout, l'autre se cantonnait à l'histoire de la hiérarchie, c'était comme ça qu'ils étaient conçus après tout.

La voiture s'arrêta brusquement, encore au frein à main, devant un immeuble très chic avec un petit quelque chose d'unique.

– Rush (l'intéressé baissa ses lunettes et tourna à demi son regard et son regard bleu océan vers son supérieur) il fait sacrement froid, non ?

– C'est pas étonnant chef, une tempête se prépare.

Lestrade sortit de la voiture, fit un signe à la fenêtre à son sergent, et se tourna vers l'endroit de son rendez-vous : la grande porte de l'immeuble surmontée d'une plaque où était gravé trois chiffres et une lettre : 221B. C'était donc ça son rendez-vous ? L'immeuble bis 221 à Baker Street ?

Il pénétra dans le hall de celui-ci et vit la porte du rez-de-chaussée entre-ouverte où deux voix féminines échangeaient des banalités, la plus jeune le vit et lui fit un signe de tête, accompagné d'un sourire charmant, voulant dire que la personne qu'il cherchait était à l'étage.

Sherlock et John étaient dans leurs fauteuils respectifs et discutaient de possible clients, chacun avançant des arguments sur pourquoi choisir lui et pas un autre, un discours sans fin en somme Lestrade mit fin au cercle vicieux dans lequel les deux hommes avaient mis les pieds.

– Et bien, mon cher John, on dirait que nous avons une affaire.


	3. Chapter 3

Monter les escaliers menant à l'appartement de Sherlock Holmes furent une épreuve assez douloureuse pour l'inspecteur qui avait grimacé à chaque foutue marche de cet escalier qui semblait interminable. Il dut s'arrêter afin de reprendre son souffle car l'oxygène commençait à se faire rare, le peu qu'il arrivait à consommer lui râpait sa gorge comme du verre pillé. Il sentait bien que ses poumons ne pouvaient pas faire leur travail à 100 % car à chaque inspiration et à chaque expiration, sa cage thoracique changeait de volume et pour ses côtes fêlées. Respirer lui faisait un mal de chien, y avait pas à chier, et pour certaines marches, il les faisait en apnée.

Avant de frapper à la porte de l'appartement, il s'était posé la question suivante : « _c'est vraiment une bonne idée ?_ ». Il était en droit de se poser cette question, ce n'était pas anodin de venir ici alors que l'enquête avait à peine commencé, c'était comme se déclarer défaitiste avant même que le combat n'ait eu lieu. Mais il était venu ici de son plein gré, ce n'était pas l'ordre d'un des grands pontes de la police ni même de politiques ayant le bras long. Il était là car c'était son instinct qui lui avait fait gravir ses marches, car il sentait au plus profond de lui que l'aide du détective ne serait pas de trop dans cette affaire qui lui avait sauté au visage.

Quand Lestrade entra dans l'appartement de Sherlock Holmes, il remarqua le bordel ambiant avec un certain ordre malgré tout et puis il vit que la pièce tout comme Sherlock semblaient rayonnés à cause de la présence de John Watson, affalé dans son fauteuil en train de lire le journal tout en buvant du thé. Sherlock était en train d'observer John tout en sirotant son thé, il semblait savourer la présence de son ami et semblait paisible à cause de lui.

Il alla directement s'asseoir sur la chaise en bois réservée des clients. Elle était au milieu des deux fauteuils où les deux hommes étaient affalés dedans, le client pouvait alors raconter son problème avec toute l'attention des deux hommes sur lui ça donnait de la confiance aux clients cette façon d'être placés, ils étaient au centre des attentions et étaient les seuls à donner à leurs récits une voix et une âme.

Le silence accompagna son trajet jusqu'à la chaise.

Ce fut le docteur Watson qui le salua en premier avec un sourire chaleureux. Il était emmitouflé dans son pull en laine gris avec un lutin sans visage au bonnet rouge ressemblant à un cauchemar et qui avait fait hurler de rire Mary Sherlock lui avait demandé si quelqu'un l'avait menacé de mort et qu'il devait porter cette horreur. Lestrade cligna fort des yeux en voyant la bestiole sur le pull bouger tel un être maléfique, et puis il se reprit, prit la tasse de thé tendue par John et posa son fessier sur la chaise.

Lestrade remarqua le gros titre du journal de John : « _Explosion_ _dans l'East End, un acte criminel qui endeuille_ _et qui fait trembler Londres_ ». L'inspecteur ne put détacher ses yeux du gros titre, c'était difficile de faire un titre plus accrocheur et c'était un bon moyen pour vendre des journaux à la pelle tout ça. L'événement de la veille lui revint à l'esprit quand il se sentit respirer, quand il sentit que son corps était encore cassé.

– Quel est votre problème ? (Demanda finalement John avant de tendre une tasse de thé à l'inspecteur)

– Vous avez sans doute lu les nouvelles du jour, je me trompe ? (rétorqua Lestrade en montrant du doigt le journal que tenait John)

– Ce qui s'est passé est terrible (commenta John en observant avec attention l'inspecteur et remarqua que chaque mouvement le faisait grimacer)

– Vous devez le ressentir à chaque mouvement non ? (questionna Sherlock en regardant Lestrade se tortiller sur sa chaise, sentant son corps entier hurler de douleur.

L'inspecteur resta silencieux à la remarque de Sherlock. Et resta muet jusqu'à que Sherlock se décide à parler. Après tout, il commençait à connaître le personnage et malgré sa complexité, l'inspecteur avait vite compris que Sherlock était du genre à vouloir montrer ce qu'il avait dans la tête, qu'il savait à peu près tout et qu'il avait généralement toujours raison.

– Le gouvernement semble gérer l'affaire (commenta Sherlock)

– C'est pas étonnant, Moriarty a donné du fil à retordre aux autorités donc sûrement qu'elles sont bien préparées maintenant (continua John avant de boire quelques gorgées de thé)

Lestrade resta encore silencieux, réfléchissant à ce que les deux hommes disaient. C'était vrai que le gouvernement et les forces de l'ordre avaient évolué après le spectacle tragique de Moriarty, le « _Napoléon du crime_ » comme on l'appelait, tant celui-ci avait montré que personne n'était à sa hauteur même le plus chevronné des détectives.

– Justement, en parlant de Moriarty, après son petit show montrant qu'il était bien vivant, je pensais que ce serait bien de creuser dans sa direction pour l'explosion.

Sherlock, qui allait boire une gorgée de thé, arrêta sa tasse à mi-chemin et regarda Lestrade avec des yeux ronds.

– Pardon ? Vous pensez vraiment que Moriarty à quelque chose à voir avec ça ? (demanda Sherlock en clignant plusieurs fois d'affilé des yeux)

– Ça se pourrait, il n'a pas monopolisé nos écrans tv pour la branlette. (Rétorqua Lestrade en ayant le pressentiment que Sherlock allait ouvrir sa grande bouche pour lui dire qu'il était bête)

– Il faut vraiment être limité pour penser quelque chose pareil.

Lestrade ne put réprimer un sourire en coin, c'était sûrement la fatigue qui lui avait fait étirer les lèvres car il n'avait pas la tête à rire, il n'avait pas la tête à être traiter d'idiot ou à subir l'ego mal placé de quelqu'un.

– Moriarty peut commanditer et un laqué peut s'occuper du sale travail, non ?

– Moriarty aime le travail bien fait et la terreur. Bien que ce soit terrible, la population n'est pas en proie au chaos. (Sherlock regarda Lestrades puis John et revint à fixer l'inspecteur de Scotland Yard avec une étincelle dans ses yeux de jades. Quelque chose venait de se passer dans sa tête, une piste lumineuse.) À moins qu'il ait quelque chose de plus gros derrière tout ça.

– Un complot ?

– Non, nous ne sommes pas dans un film américain voyons ! J'ai l'intime conviction que ce qui nous attend va être dépaysant.

Lestrade et John échangèrent un regard entendu : si Sherlock pensait que cette aventure, qui allait s'offrir à eux, allait être « _dépaysante_ », ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils en ressortiraient tous différents et sûrement avec quelques égratignures connaissant les dernières enquêtes mouvementées du jeune détective.

* * *

Lestrade avait remarqué l'austin de son collègue garait à l'entrée de la zone industrielle. Il posa sa main distraitement sur le capot de celle-ci et remarqua qu'il était froid comme la brise qui frappait son visage. Il pressa le pas au détective et au docteur en lui racontant les événements qui avaient poussé Scotland Yard à se déplacer à cet endroit, espérant que son collègue ne lui arracherait pas la tête d'avoir mis autant de temps à venir. Bien que Lestrade soit son supérieur, il avait toujours eu cette peur au fond de lui : il trouvait Rush beaucoup trop imprévisible mais dans le même sens que Sherlock, le détective était imprévisible grâce à son intelligence alors que Rush l'était à cause de la violence qui l'animait.

Sherlock resta silencieux, observant les lieux avec attention alors que John flânait nez au vent, l'odeur de brûlé lui cramait les narines et lui piquait la gorge et plus ils avançaient, plus ils se rendaient compte que les gars qui avaient fait ça ne rigolaient pas.

Les experts de Scotland Yard avec leurs tenues si reconnaissables étaient en plein travail à collecter un peu partout des preuves, les débris dû à l'explosion, à prendre des photos des lieux et des endroits marqués où se trouvaient les victimes.

Sherlock remarqua alors le lieutenant Donovan en train de discuter avec un homme portant un manteau bordeaux et des lunettes de soleil alors que le ciel londonien était terriblement gris.

– Bien le bonjour messieurs (dit Donovan avec une mine radieuse qui surprit John. C'était toujours étrange de voir quelqu'un qui détestait Sherlock lui avouait maintenant une certaine admiration.) Je vous présente le lieutenant Rush Lockhart, il va travailler sur cette affaire et vous sera sûrement d'une grande aide.

– Et vous, Donovan ? (demanda John en faisant sa tête du mec qui ne comprend pas trop la vie)

– J'étais en congés mais on m'a appelé en renfort jusqu'à aujourd'hui et là, je retourne à mes vacances.

– Ça presque comme un manque de zèle tout ça (commenta Sherlock)

– C'est tout à fait ça mais je veux mes vacances et mon camarade (elle désigna Lockhart du doigt) est plein de surprises !

Elle souriait. C'était étrange de la voir sourire. Mais c'était aussi à ce moment là que son visage s'illumina, montrant alors la jeune femme sous un angle radieux, lui donnant des allures de déesse imprenable et au sourire plein de mystères. C'était étrange de la voir sourire et certainement un cadeau merveilleux.

Elle donna une tape dans le dos de son collègue aux lunettes et partit en saluant le petit monde.

– Alors, qu'as-tu comme informations supplémentaires ? (demanda Lestrade en s'approchant de Lockhart)

– La plupart des entrepôts présents étaient des locations et appartenaient tous à un certain Abban Niocol. Il a eu une fille, une certaine Madeleine Hyde mais je doute que celle-ci sache qu'elle avait un tel père et surtout un tel héritage. Ce monsieur a un joli palmarès et il peut en être fier : ancien membre très très actif de l'IRA, extrémiste, a fini plusieurs fois derrière les barreaux, a été vu comme un martyr. Cependant, il y a de ça quinze ans, il lui a été diagnostiqué un cancer et il meurt depuis à petit feu.

– Il est donc écarté des suspects je présume (dit John en se frictionnant énergétiquement ses mains)

– C'est quand même étrange que le bien d'un ancien membre de l'IRA explose alors que c'était plutôt la marque de fabrique de cette armée (commenta Sherlock pour lui-même) Comment vous en êtes venus à intervenir ? (il s'adressa cette fois à Lestrade)

– Une femme a appelé, elle a dit qu'elle avait entendu des hurlements de femmes et elle redoutait que ce soit le gang local qui fasse du grabuge. Et puis, il y a eu un second appel venant d'une femme qui ne savait pas où elle était et qui dura assez longtemps afin que nous pussions la localiser. (Lestrade s'arrêta et regarda Sherlock) Mais je l'ai déjà dit tout ça lorsque nous étions à l'appartement.

– Je sais (Sherlock haussa les épaules) mais il faut bien mettre tout le monde au courant non ?

Lestrade soupira. Tout le monde était au courant non ? C'est pas comme si la vie était une histoire racontée par une ou un auteur(e) en mal d'inspiration et qu'il fallait mettre les lecteurs au courant de tout bordel.

– La fille, vous savez qui elle était ? (demanda John)

– Vu ce qu'il en reste, on doit attendre les résultats de l'autopsie.

Sherlock pensa à Molly face au cadavre ou du moins ce qu'il en restait comme l'avait si bien dit l'inspecteur Lockhart, il pensait seulement à elle maintenant, ses pensées habituellement occupaient par le mot « _ennui_ » et par John.

– D'ici un à deux jours maximum vu les compétences de la légiste et un peu plus vu l'incompétence du labo. Donovan a lancé des recherches sur la disparition de femmes dans les dernières 48h, elle a eu quatre noms (il tendit un papier à Lestrade mais Sherlock l'attrapa avant l'inspecteur grisonnant qui leva les yeux au ciel)

Lestrade avait bien vu qu'il n'y avait que quatre lignes sur le papier avec à chaque fois un nom et un prénom écrit à la va-vite.

– Le premier nom est Lisa Thompson, le second est Kate Brooks, le troisième est Madeleine Hyde et la dernière est Judith Longs. En ce qui concerne la dernière, elle a été retrouvé il y a de ça une demie-heure.

– Madeleine Hyde (dit simplement Sherlock) C'est elle.

– Pourquoi ? Car ses ravisseurs aimaient les jeux de mots ? (rétorqua Lestrade)

– Vous allez pas commencer, non ?! (s'écria John en voulant éviter le jeu de celui qui a la plus grosse entre les deux hommes, il l'avait déjà vu beaucoup trop de fois et c'était à chaque fois peine perdue pour les arrêter.)

Les deux hommes devinrent silencieux et regardèrent Watson. Lockhart regardait ce petit monde beaucoup trop bavard et un sourire en coin étira ses lèvres sans qu'il s'en rende compte.

– Madeleine Hyde est la plus âgée des femmes disparues et la seule ayant un casier judiciaire donc l'affirmation du détective est sûrement très plausible. Elle a sa fille de 17 ans et son garçon de 12 ans chez sa sœur Gail Hyde, voici l'adresse (il tendit un autre papier et cette fois attendit que Lestrade l'attrape)

Lestrade sentit Sherlock regardait par dessus son épaule et alors que celui-ci allait partir avec l'adresse en tête, Lestrade le héla :

– Si les proches de la victime doivent être vu, ce sera en ma compagnie.

– Et bien, allons-y !

* * *

Au plus sombre de cette nuit sans lune, Londres dormait profondément pendant que quelques-uns de ses habitants s'adonnaient à de noirs desseins.

Des chats de gouttières rodaient sans véritable but, ne faisant qu'un avec les ténèbres qui avaient pris possession de Londres et fuyant ventre à terre dès que quelqu'un passait près d'eux.

Un groupe de cinq chats s'étaient réunis sur les pavés glissants d'une ruelle donnant sur de vieilles bâtisses mais aussi une petite chapelle privée toute mignonne. Le plus gros chat, celui au pelage roux et blanc, regardait ces quatre compères avec ses oreilles déchiquetées plaquées en arrière et le poil hérissé malgré son imposante stature, il était seul contre quatre jeunes chats beaucoup plus agiles et vigoureux que lui mais c'était un schéma qui se répétait chaque nuit et il avait montré que l'expérience gagnait toujours. La tension était palpable, les esprits brûlés avec une ardeur vengeresse et les miaulements de ses petits félins commençaient à résonner vachement bien le combat allait éclater sous peu.

Mais la baston fut interrompu par des humains qui passaient par là, silencieux comme lors d'un pèlerinage où seuls leurs pas sur les pavés faisaient du bruit.

Le gros chat émit un couinement étranglé et fut le premier à déguerpir des lieux, faisant disparaître sa masse dans l'ombre. Les quatre autres chats se séparèrent par la suite, l'un d'eux en profitant pour asséner un coup de patte bien senti à un autre la dispute dura bien longtemps tant leurs miaulements stridents résonnaient encore.

Il avait à tout casser cinq ou six hommes dans ce groupe, tous habillés en noir de la tête aux pieds ce n'était pas le moment pour un enterrement ou une marche funèbre, une odeur de poudre poursuivait ce groupe et un goût métallique qui restait en bouche. Ces gars là n'étaient pas des rigolos qui se promenaient, ils étaient venus ici pour un rendez-vous et le rendez-vous avait du retard étant donné qu'ils étaient pile à l'heure devant le lieu dit. Aucun des hommes présents ne râla ou n'eut la moindre pensée désobligeante envers la personne en retard, ils semblaient tous posséder un sang froid exceptionnel qui les rendaient imperturbables.

Trois heures du matin, l'inconnu avait maintenant une heure de retard et les gars attendaient toujours, droits comme des « i » au milieu de la brise glaciale qui soufflait sur Londres en cette nuit noire. Et alors qu'un des hommes allait s'asseoir sur le trottoir, tous furent interpellés par trois hommes qui se détachaient peu à peu de l'obscurité ambiante, s'approchant des faisceaux de lumière des lampadaires.

Les trois hommes, comparé à ceux du groupe, étaient apparus visages couverts de masques assez glauques représentant des têtes de clowns. Il se creusait alors un fossé entre les deux groupes : l'un préférait conserver le mystère de leur identité, cachant le moindre détail unique qui pourrait les faire tomber tandis que l'autre groupe laissait apparaître la moindre cicatrice et le moindre des tatouages. Le groupe anonyme semblait aussi être le groupe avec un rang supérieur dans la hiérarchie vu l'obéissance et la patience qu'avaient les autres gars c'était souvent les gens _un peu creepy_ qui donnaient les ordres.

Les mystérieux hommes entrèrent dans la chapelle privée et refermèrent la porte avec précaution en vérifiant qu'un petit curieux ne les avait pas regardé se rejoindre et entrer dans le bâtiment le seul curieux présent était le gros chat roux.

L'intérieur de la chapelle était très simple, dépourvu de décors superflus. Les possibles statuts de saints avaient été entassé dans un coin, tous le visage vers le sol, n'osant pas lever les yeux au ciel afin de voir le créateur. Il y avait un autel au fond de la chapelle avec posé dessus une couronne de fleurs desséchées depuis bien longtemps, pouvant tomber en poussière à n'importe quel moment et à coté d'elle une bible qui avait maintenant une couverture faite poussière. Et c'était à peu près tout.

Les hommes se réunirent autour de l'autel en silence.

– Bonsoir messieurs, excusez-nous de vous faire venir aussi tard, cette réunion est tout à fait inopinée.

L'homme qui parlait était celui ayant le masque de clown avec des cheveux aux couleurs criardes, son masque et à la bouche déformée par un sourire tordu carrément effrayant. Sa voix était grave et agréable à écouter, une voix qui n'était celle d'un leader mais plutôt celle d'un bon compagnon, d'un frère d'arme qui gueulerait toujours afin de montrer qu'il était toujours là derrière toi. Il avait dans sa voix un petit grain de malice, le type de gars qui avait toujours un mot pour faire rire et qui arrivait à détendre atmosphère malgré tout.

– Comme vous avez pu le voir, Londres est un peu secouée par la triste nouvelle. L'explosion fut une bonne diversion, je ne sais pas qui en a eu l'idée mais elle était brillante, cette personne mériterait d'avoir un meilleur salaire.

C'était toujours le même qui parlait et ça allait sûrement être lui qui allait tenir la conversation jusqu'à que tous les hommes s'évaporent dans la nature.

– Le boss veut que nous continuons dans cet optique et pour cela, il faut faire encore plus d'efforts.

Il fit une pause et étala sur l'autel une carte. Elle représentait le Royaume-Uni et possédait pleins de détails qui avaient été rajoutés petit à petit. Le clown montra du doigt différents points rouges se trouvant à différents endroits : deux en Irlande, deux au Pays de Galle, cinq proches Londres et trois en Écosse.

– Voici, gentlemen, nos prochains méfaits. Nous laissons aux cellules irlandaises, galloises et écossaises une partie du travail et nous nous occuperons donc de Londres comme vous avez pu le constater. Il sera envoyé aux équipes _Hannibal_ _Barca_ , _Gengis_ _Khan_ , _Borgia_ et _Tudor_ des notes afin de faire les préparations nécessaires. Les opérations de Londres vont viser Wall Street afin de faire un peu de changement dans le système pré-établi, relever quelques scandales parmi nos chers politiques comme avec _Lord_ _Cocaïne_ par exemple, mettre à feu et à sang quelques symboles chers tels que les forces de l'ordre ou la Reine. Les détails manquants vous seront envoyés dans les plus brefs délais.

Le clown chevelu frappa dans ses mains et roula la carte sous les yeux des hommes en noirs. Un avança juste un pied, semblant ne pas comprendre pourquoi celui-ci rangeait déjà la carte alors qu'ils avaient attendu pendant tout ce temps. N'allaient-ils pas avoir plus de détails à propos des événements qui allaient suivre et frappaient le Royaume-Uni ? N'étaient-ils pas en droit de poser plus de questions ?

– Je suis désolé, la carte fait un _old_ mais on fait avec ce que l'on a. (Répondit le clown en haussant les épaules et il remarqua que le type qui s'était avancé) Oh, je me doute que vous trouvez que la réunion était courte mais vous n'avez que ça à savoir pour le moment bien que cela soit _hyper_ light.

L'homme qui s'était mis en avant hocha la tête en signe d'approbation mais il semblait quand même vouloir ajouter quelque, quelque chose qui trottait dans sa tête depuis un moment.

– _Soldat_ , est-ce que cela concerne les opérations ? (demanda alors le clown, il semblait irriter par le dit « soldat ».)

– En quelque sorte. (Le clown croisa les bras, prêt à écouter le blabla du type en face de lui) L'explosion de hier, elle n'avait pas vraiment de but, non ?

– Le boss ne tape pas dans le tas sans réfléchir à ce qu'il fait. Est-ce que tu doutes de lui ? (Le clown passa d'un ton jovial à un ton tout à fait inquisiteur)

– Loin de là mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi en fait.

– Ce n'est pas ton job de comprendre. (Le clown était cinglant et il avait définitivement troqué sa bonne humeur) La seule chose que je vois est que tu doutes du boss et il est interdit de douter de lui.

Alors que l'homme allait se défendre, le clown sortit de l'intérieur de sa veste en cuir un pistolet muni d'un silencieux et avant que l'autre ait eu le temps de réagir, il lui tira une balle dans la tête.

Tous les hommes derrière la victime eurent un mouvement de recule, surpris par le geste complètement extrémiste du clown chevelu. Les deux autres clowns n'eurent aucunes réactions, de parfaites machines.

Quand le cadavre du curieux s'écrasa contre le sol, un long silence s'en suivit.

– Les enfants, on prend le cadavre et on se casse d'ici car je sais pas vous, mais j'ai du travail qui m'attend moi.

Le clown bavard rangea son arme et la carte à l'intérieur de sa veste en cuir, donna comme ordres à tout le monde de se débarrasser du corps de manière intelligente et les prévint que d'ici peu, les événements allaient se succéder très rapidement et personne n'en ressortirait indemne : le monde en sera changé.


	4. Chapter 4

Quand Sherlock entra dans la petite maison de banlieue de Gail Hyde, il s'attendait à tout sauf à découvrir une maison décorée avec goût et avec des matériaux plutôt nobles. Il s'était peut être trop attaché à l'image dégradée des banlieues et de ses habitants toujours plus proches du RMI plutôt que du FMI.

Il s'était trop cantonné à l'apparence comme une quelconque personne lambda – il souffrait très fort au fond de lui mais il ne voulait pas le montrer – et c'était pourtant le mode de vie de Gail Hyde. Elle qui semblait vivre au-dessus de ses moyens afin de retrouver l'éclat glorieux de son ancienne vie qui la hantait, afin d'oublier les erreurs commises autrefois c'était humain après tout de vouloir retrouver son petit confort, chérir ses espoirs passés comme s'ils étaient toujours d'actualité, se fourvoyer dans des illusions qui faisaient du bien au cœur pour oublier le quotidien triste à en mourir.

D'après le blabla du collègue de Lestrade – c'était quoi déjà son nom ? –, Gail Hyde avait du venir habiter chez sa mère après avoir été renvoyée d'un grand hôtel de luxe il y a de cela 5 ans pour, soi-disant, faute professionnelle Gail avait toujours nié une quelconque faute, elle avait toujours fait le même job en 20 ans d'ancienneté.

Depuis, elle n'avait pas trouvé de job stable et avait enchaîné les petits boulots mal payés et aidait sa sœur à payer son loyer et à subvenir aux besoins des enfants de Madeleine. Mais la cohabitation était devenue de plus en plus difficile au fil des années dû à une vie toujours plus chère, à cette sensation d'être étouffé(e) dans cette petite maison, aux jugements qui n'avaient jamais cessé de déferler depuis peu, une ambiance glaciale s'était installée à la maison.

Sherlock remarqua que les deux femmes avaient bannis les hommes de cette maison, acceptant simplement le garçon de Madeleine, car aucunes photos d'un mari n'étaient accrochées ou encadrées comme ça, elles avaient des airs d'amazones. Les seuls endroits où il y avait une possible trace des hommes étaient sur des papiers de jugements de Madeleine.

Il y avait une belle photo de famille réunissant Madeleine, Gail et les deux enfants de Madeleine, il y avait un sourire sur chaque bouche et ils transpiraient tous le bonheur, il y avait juste Madeleine qui avait encore les restes d'un coquard qu'elle avait tenté de dissimuler derrière du maquillage. Cette photo semblait symboliser un nouveau départ dans une famille unie et indivisible mais Sherlock avait bien vu que cette famille était unie que pour les apparences – encore – et ne semblait pas capable de l'être réellement, il y avait une fracture sous la surface qui ne cessait de s'agrandir au fil des années et ce secret consumait la famille Hyde à petit feu sans que personne ne s'en rende compte.

Gail les avait accueilli avec un sourire charmant mais celui-ci avait vite disparu en entendant Lestrade lui proposer d'aller s'asseoir et que leur venue concernait sa sœur son visage n'avait, alors, cessé de se creuser et de s'assombrir au fur et à mesure de la discussion.

Lestrade commença par aborder que c'était une hypothèse que ce soit Madeleine qui ait été retrouvé mais que cette hypothèse était sûre à 99 % vu que c'était Sherlock qui l'avait pointé du doigt.

– Y avait-il des circonstances spéciales lorsque Madeleine a disparu ? (demanda Lestrade alors que l'inspecteur Lockhart avait sorti un carnet et un stylo)

– Non, elle semblait aller bien, et le fait qu'elle est retrouvée un travail lui faisait du bien, elle retrouvait le goût de parler aux gens et partager des choses avec eux. Elle me paraissait heureuse en fait (sanglota Gail)

– Elle n'entretenait plus aucune relation avec son ex-mari, qui d'après ce que j'ai pu lire, était un homme violent.

Les enfants ne regardaient personne dans les yeux mais suivaient, la tête basse, les mouvements de Sherlock dans la pièce, scannant chaque détail sans vraiment faire attention, et observant chaque geste qui pourrait trahir la petite famille Hyde. Sherlock ressemblait alors à un rapace en train de regarder ses proies encore insouciantes et il ne semblait pas le seul à regarder les enfants car le lieutenant Lockhart, entre deux notes, jetait des coups un œil sous ses lunettes teintées.

Gail ne répondit pas à la question de Lestrade et jeta un coup d'œil aux deux enfants qui ne cessèrent alors de s'enfoncer dans le canapé orange sur lequel ils étaient assis.

– Maman a vu que Papa allait peut être sortir de prison et on pensait pouvoir faire quelque chose (commenta la fille Hyde)

– « Elle a vu », c'est-à-dire ?

– Elle se documentait souvent sur la situation de son ex-mari (répliqua Gail) c'est assez normal après tout, non ?

Et alors que les questions continuaient à être posées, Sherlock avait disparu du salon et s'était promené jusqu'aux chambres de la tante et des deux gosses. Il fouina

* * *

Quand elle entra dans le café, Young ne la remarqua pas au premier coup d'œil. En fait, elle ne la remarqua pas du tout comme la plupart des gens peuplant ce café silencieux, parfait pour travailler et se vider la tête devant une tasse fumante de son péché mignon.

Young était retournée à son ordinateur, surfant sur internet, lisant des articles de journaux internationaux, des pages wikipedia, des thèses de grands professeurs, des vidéos de chiens en train de faire des bêtises et les dernières nouvelles sur twitter. Son nez en trompette se retroussait souvent à chaque fois qu'elle lisait quelque chose car elle ne comprenait, car cela paraissait irréel, car cela était contre ses idéaux, car cela était un aberration enfin, Young fronçait souvent les sourcils et son nez bougeait dans tous les sens. Et alors qu'elle allait ouvrir une page word, elle remarqua qu'une jeune fille était assise en face d'elle.

Elle sursauta bien évidemment car la surprise était bien réelle. Elle avait sans doute lever les yeux il y a même pas une minute et cette adolescente n'était pas encore assise. Ou elle n'en était pas sûre et c'était bien ça le problème, elle n'avait aucun repère afin de se rassurer, afin de se dire qu'elle n'était pas une victime et qu'elle n'était pas une accro à son pc. Afin, quelqu'un venait de s'asseoir en face d'elle, cette fille aurait pu la tuer en lui mettant entre les deux yeux une putain de balle, cette fille aurait pu la poignarder Young venait de se rendre compte que certaines personnes étaient tels des fantômes.

C'est vrai. Elle n'avait pas été alerté par la présence de cette fille, elle ne l'avait même pas entrer dans le café, elle ne l'avait pas entendu pousser la chaise, elle n'avait pas entendu la tasse de chocolat chaud de la fille se poser contre la table en bois laqué. Cette fille était un putain de fantôme, une ombre qui vivait dans celle des autres, une existence que l'on pouvait comparer à un souffle ou à un clignement de paupière. Et cette fille semblait tout faire pour continuer à paraître comme un spectre : elle était vêtue comme n'importe qui, elle avait juste cette capuche sur sa tête dissimulant ses cheveux roux elle était comme n'importe quelle fille de quinze ans, elle était un parfait copy-cat.

Young n'osa pas parler, encore surprise par cette intrusion dans son espace personnel. La fille ne semblait pas vouloir parler, elle n'en avait sûrement pas besoin peut être.

Elle posa sur la table une clef USB et but une gorgée de son chocolat sous le regard noisette de Young.

– Qu'est ce que c'est ?

– Vous êtes journaliste, non ?

– Oui et … ?

– Vous saurez alors quoi en faire.

– Pourquoi tu me donnes ça ?

– Je ne suis qu'une coursière, et je n'ai pas envie de te spoiler.

Young allait dire quelque chose mais la fille se leva et partit du café. La jeune femme ne fit pas un seul mouvement pour l'arrêter, peut être qu'elle n'en avait pas envie après tout, car cette clef USB avait attiré sa curiosité. Et cette fille n'avait plus aucun intérêt étant donné qu'elle n'était qu'une coursière et que la personne qui lui avait donné cette clef n'allait pas être à la portée de la toute petite Clara Young.

Elle mit la clef USB sur son ordinateur. Il n'y avait qu'un document avec plusieurs fichiers, des photographies, des vidéos et des notes. C'était dense malgré le peu de fichiers présents et plus Young lisait et regardait les fichiers qu'elle ouvrit, plus ses yeux s'agrandissaient, son cerveau semblait avaler goulûment ces informations nouvelles et réfléchissait à l'utilité de celles dans un futur proche. Son cerveau affichait un dessin animé mué en ce moment même où une vache en salopette peignait sur un fond noir une livre sterling blanche entourée de points d'exclamations c'était ça son futur et son futur allait se produire dans l'heure à venir.

* * *

Quand il entra dans l'appartement, ce fut comme si un loup venait de rentrer dans la bergerie avec sur lui une peau de mouton encore ensanglantée.

Sherlock l'avait défié du regard dès que son grand frère avait posé un pied dans l'appartement. Il avait vu le regard plein de dédain de son frère sur chaque personne dans cette pièce, il avait vu la supériorité qu'il se permettait au fond de Sherlock, quelque chose se passait, une rage sourde longtemps réprimée née de cette confrontation constante, née de cette différence intellectuelle, née de cet ego mal placé.

Sherlock sentait l'haleine du loup, encore parfumée par quelques secrets et quelques complots, encore dégoulinante d'un dernier carnage.

Et Sherlock savait que la présence de Mycroft n'était pas un hasard car il n'y avait jamais de hasard lors de ses visites.

Il se mit à l'endroit où tout le monde pouvait le voir et il s'appuya nonchalamment sur son parapluie. Son regard sonda Sherlock et nota les désastres que causaient chez lui l'ennui et l'inactivité, puis s'attarda longuement sur Mary et John, remarquant quelques changements apportés par la vie de couple et les difficultés traversées, Lestrade et ses blessures superficielles qui le faisaient souffrir, Lockhart accablé par le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Mais au fond, il n'était pas venu pour s'occuper des problèmes personnels des proches de Sherlock, il avait un gouvernement à supporter et des problèmes bien plus graves qu'une amourette incapable de survivre à la réalité si cruelle.

– J'ai lu que Londres avait été secouée.

– Tu n'as pas déjà trouvé les coupables ? (demanda Sherlock)

– Les femmes et les hommes de Scotland Yard reçoivent un salaire, autant qu'ils le méritent un peu. (Mycroft regarda Lestrade) Alors ?

– La victime a été choisi, c'est une certitude.

– Une vengeance ?

– Non. (La réponse de Sherlock trancha et laissa un blanc de quelques secondes. Il en profita pour se lever et fit quelques pas) Le mobile est plus une demande de reconnaissance, le meurtrier voulait que Londres voit qu'il existe, il voulait la faire trembler et lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas l'abri du chaos.

– Tu es en train de me dire qu'une femme battue a provoqué cette histoire de recherche de reconnaissance ?

– Elle n'est qu'un maillon dans la chaîne, tu le sais autant que moi.

– Il faut bien l'expliquer à tout le monde. (Le regard de Mycroft se perdit dans le vague pendant quelques secondes, comme s'il fixait un point invisible, comme s'il cherchait un regard perdu dans l'incompréhension) Et tu vas continuer à enquêter ?

Bien évidemment que le petit Holmes allait continuer à enquêter. Il n'y avait pas juste Sherlock Holmes comme nom sur cette affaire, il y avait aussi John Watson et pour ça, il allait continuer à creuser, pour John et sa présence si importante, il allait continuer à chercher car il se sentait vivre de nouveau, car il était de nouveau le plus grand détective que l'époque ait connu.

– Le mari peut être lié d'une manière ou d'une autre tout comme les enfants ou la sœur. Et Molly n'a pas fini tous ses tests.

Un sourire discret fit bouger les lèvres de Mycroft. Il pivota autour de son parapluie, tournant le dos à l'assemblée et déclara :

– Sherlock, si tu veux enquêter, je te conseille de te dépêcher car cette chère Madeleine a été utilisé afin de mettre le feu au poudre et quelque chose de gros va arriver, Londres va être mise à genou et tu seras une cible.

– C'est là qu'est l'intérêt du jeu, non ?


	5. Chapter 5

Sherlock avait du mal à dormir.

Dormir n'était pas l'objectif du cerveau du jeune Holmes, il cogitait à propos de ce qu'il avait vu, à propos de l'apparition de son frère, à propos de cet endroit et de son propriétaire avec un pied dans la tombe, à propos de John.

Des pensées sans rapport avec les autres traversaient son esprit, il était incapable de rester sur une idée précise sans divaguer sur une autre et sans que tout ne revienne à John.

Il regardait le plafond de sa chambre plongée dans le noir, la bouche sèche et le cœur vide, et il se demanda s'il n'avait pas fait une erreur. Il se demandait s'il avait fait tous les bons choix et au fond, son cerveau lui disait qu'il avait fait tout comme il faut mais pas dans son sens à lui, il avait d'abord pensé aux autres et avait laissé son bonheur de côté. Il avait laissé échapper de nombreuses chances pour être heureux, pour sentir au creux de ses mains la joie pure que de tenir une main, pour sentir au plus profond de son être cette chaleur qui réchauffait le cœur.

Il s'était oublié. Et il s'en voulait depuis quelque temps, depuis que l'ennui et les remords étaient devenus omniprésents.

Dormir n'était plus possible. Le réveil affichait seulement 3h du matin et il y avait cette flemme qui empêchait Sherlock de se lever malgré tout, elle le collait à ce lit beaucoup trop grand comme pour lui montrer qu'il ne pouvait pas échapper à la solitude qui l'attendait dans l'ombre, et que s'il se levait, il allait se retrouver seul dans ce grand salon et il verrait le fauteuil vide de John.

Il attrapa son pc qui trônait par terre, le posa sur son ventre et l'ouvrit à la recherche d'une occupation quelconque, c'est-à-dire l'enquête.

Et alors que Sherlock allait relire pour une énième fois le rapport de Lestrade, il vit une petite enveloppe clignoter dans sa barre de démarrage : qui envoyait des courriels à 3h du matin ? L'auteur était inconnu à son répertoire, c'était une certaine Diane Hyde, la fille de Madeleine Hyde, qui lui envoyait un mail à cette heure là ? Sherlock se redressa et posa son pc sur ses jambes, prêt à se concentrer sur ce qu'elle lui avait envoyé.

« Je suis désolée de vous déranger aussi tard et j'espère que vous verrez ce mail le plus tôt possible. Il y avait une lettre étrange devant ma porte d'entrée que j'ai trouvé en rentrant de mon baby-sitting. Je l'ai ouverte et cette lettre parle de dettes, de vous, d'un homme de glace, du docteur Watson et que quelque chose de gros va me tomber dessus car ma mère a failli à son objectif, car elle n'a pas été à la hauteur.

Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe et je sais que vous êtes le seul qui puisse m'aider. Je vous en prie, dès que vous recevez ce message, venez me trouver chez moi. »

Sherlock avait le pressentiment que la fille l'attendait déjà, qu'elle savait qu'il lirait son message à ce moment là de la nuit et qu'il viendrait la voir à cause de sa curiosité maladive, à cause de son envie de savoir encore et toujours, à cause de son amour pour résoudre des problèmes.

Il enfila en quelques secondes un pantalon, un t-shirt, son manteau, des chaussures et son écharpe qu'il noua autour de son cou alors qu'il descendait quatre par quatre les marches menant au rez-de-chaussé. Il disparut dans la pénombre en relevant le col de son manteau.

Il mit bien plus de temps que dans la journée lorsque Lockhart les avait amené avec sa petite voiture verte non sans rager intérieurement, sûrement car il n'était pas un putain de taxi et qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi deux civils tels que John ou Sherlock avaient le droit divin de pouvoir s'immiscer sur une scène de crime sans que la police ou même le gouvernement n'est quelque chose à redire.

Il trouva la fille assise sur le porche de sa maison. Ses cheveux roux lui tombaient en cascade sur le visage, dissimulant ses yeux verts, ses taches de rousseurs et les larmes qui ne cessaient de couler le long de ses joues. Elle semblait bouleversée, chamboulée par quelque chose de terrible et quand elle vit le détective s'approchait d'elle, il vit son regard désolé et les sanglots éclatèrent quelque chose n'allait pas, ça sentait le piège à plein nez et la gamine avait été obligé de jouer la comédie pour que Sherlock vienne : c'était une exécution.

Il vit alors ses bourreaux sortir de l'ombre, tous avec des masques sur le visage et armés de tout et de n'importe quoi et carrément prêts à défoncer le crâne de Sherlock Holmes.

Sherlock ordonna à la fille Hyde de rester prêt de lui et de téléphoner à la police mais avant qu'il puisse lui donner son téléphone portable, un gars avec un masque de lapin fondit sur lui avec une batte de baseball, frappant la main droite de Sherlock et son téléphone avant de l'éclater à plusieurs reprises.

Ce fut quand la frénésie folle de l'homme au masque de lapin se calma que les autres commencèrent à bouger et à encercler Sherlock et la fille. Il allait devoir se surpasser pour sortir de ce piège sans perdre un œil ou avoir une barre à mine encastrée dans sa boîte crânienne puis il pensa à la gamine qui était prostrée derrière lui, priant toutes les déesses et tous les dieux possible afin de voir le soleil se levait. Diane voulait vivre, n'importe qui de son âge voulait vivre et un tel destin n'était acceptable pour personne.

Sherlock s'occupa du type au masque de lapin, le désarma et utilisa son arme contre l'agresseur, lui faisant une nouvelle dentition avant de le mettre K.O pour un moment.

Un de mois. Toujours Dix sur les bras.

Il n'était pas un pro des arts martiaux, il n'était pas un tueur capable d'agir avant que son cerveau ait fait le moindre calcul car il n'était pas habitué à enchaîner de tels mouvements, car il n'était pas un combattant né.

Il en mit deux K.O mais un au masque de cheval attrapa la fille par les cheveux et commença à l'éloigner de Sherlock, chose qu'il ne laisserait jamais arriver car cette fille était importante pour mener à bien cette enquête, car son existence n'était pas un détail quelconque et s'il arrivait à quelque chose à cette fille, Sherlock serait hanté par ses hurlements et ses sanglots.

Sherlock se retrouva à terre, la joue endolorie et la lèvre supérieure bien ouverte où du sang coulait à flot, son nez avait pris le coup aussi et la douleur commençait à ramper dans tout son visage. Il n'avait pas vu le coup venir, peut être qu'il avait cligné des yeux trop longtemps, peut être qu'il s'était trop dissipé à cause des hurlements de la fille, peut être qu'il était seul contre tous sous ce ciel sans étoiles.

Quelle belle soirée pour se faire passer à tabac.

Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu le nez cassé et il avait oublié ce que c'était de se prendre des coups de pieds dans le ventre néanmoins, il savait que son calvaire venait juste de commencer. Il cherchait du regard la fille, ses cheveux roux dansaient derrière elle, ses fuites étaient toutes vaines et elle n'était pas épargnée par les coups. Il avait tenté de lui porter secours mais les hommes aux masques d'animaux ne lui avaient laissé aucun répit.

Il n'en pouvait plus.

Il avait été stupide de croire qu'il allait pouvoir gérer tout ça. Il avait été stupide de croire qu'il était invincible.

Mais soudainement, les hommes vont tous s'arrêter. Quelque chose les dérange. Quelque chose de bruyant et lumineux. Une voiture pensa-t-il en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux à cause de la lumière qu'il avait directement sur lui, le moteur tournait toujours et vu le bruit qu'il faisait, la voiture n'était pas récente.

Et puis, ce fut très rapide. Sherlock vit tomber un à un ses agresseurs, il vit des converses blanches faire des pas de danse gracieux afin d'éviter les assauts désordonnés des animaux fous, il entendit que les agresseurs hurlaient de douleur et supplier le justicier afin qu'il ne leur casse pas un bras ou leur arrache la langue. Sherlock vit la situation se retourner avec une si grande facilité qu'il commença à croire que c'était une farce, un coup monté et ce n'était pas qu'un pressentiment, ça puait à des kilomètres.

La fille décocha un coup de pied entre les jambes à un de ses agresseurs qui se plia en deux tout la maudissant, tout en jurant comme un poissonnier. Elle allait fuir, se barricader chez elle mais une batte de base-ball apparut au-dessus d'elle et s'encastra dans le mur encadrant la porte accompagné par un grognement terrifiant c'était un putain de géant qui se trouvait derrière elle et il avait pas l'air super content. Elle se jeta par terre entre les jambes du colosse et se releva aussitôt, courant désespérément vers le détective et le justicier, chose qu'elle arriva à faire rapidement sans que l'autre l'attrape par ses longs cheveux roux ou par la capuche de son sweat.

Le colosse se retourna vers la fille et vit le sauveur, droit comme un « i » et se tenant devant Sherlock et la rouquine, il semblait attendre l'attaque, attaque qui n'arriva jamais car le colosse préféra disparaître dans l'obscurité en laissant derrière lui les prémices de représailles.

– Bon, on dirait que c'est terminé (s'écria le justicier en sortant son téléphone portable de la poche de son jean qu'il mit rapidement à son oreille) Lestrade, c'est Lockhart, vous aviez tous les deux raisons. J'attends les renforts.

Il raccrocha.

Sherlock regardait alors Lockhart avec des yeux ronds. Il l'avait observé pourtant, il n'était qu'un flic moyen avec encore autant de capacités que Lestrade – c'était dire le champion –, assez athlétique, avec des problèmes concernant la luminosité (sûrement des migraines), avec une mauvaise humeur assez caractéristique. Mais Sherlock ne l'aurait pas pensé capable de mettre autant d'hommes à terre sans subir le moindre coup, et il n'aurait pas pensé Lestrade capable de voir le futur à ce point.

À ce moment là, Sherlock eut un pressentiment, quelque chose au fond de lui qui s'était réveillé, une alerte qui sommeillait depuis l'épisode de Mary.

 _Fake. Fake. Fake. Fake. Fake._

Il y avait quelque chose de faux chez lui. Sa façon d'être. Sa façon d'agir. Son identité sûrement.

Alors que l'autre s'approchait, Sherlock eut un mouvement de recul dû à la surprise provoquée par ce face à face beaucoup trop prêt, par cette intimité soudainement imposée par cet inspecteur, par ce regard bicolore ayant vu bien des choses durant son existence, par ce calme retrouvé après tant de violence. Le sursaut de Sherlock fit faire un pas en arrière au flic, il attendit que Sherlock redevienne le Sherlock qu'il était et lui tendit une main afin de l'aider à se lever.

– C'est une belle soirée pour voir Scotland Yard, non ?

Sherlock, la fille Hyde et Lockhart avaient attendu dix minutes avant que la police arrive, gyrophares de sortis et les pneus couinant à chaque virage quelque fois, les policiers de Scotland Yard, généralement la nuit, se faisaient des petits plaisirs du genre, briser la bienséance et faire un peu comme les copains américains.

Pendant que Lockhat discutait avec la fille Hyde, prenant en note son témoignage, les pressions qu'ils avaient exercé sur elle en menaçant sa famille, le mail qu'elle avait du envoyer à Sherlock Holmes afin qu'il tombe dans un piège gros comme une maison. Le courage du détective l'avait marqué, elle l'avait vu se relever après chaque coup encaissé tandis qu'elle essayait de fuir la culpabilité la rongeait et les gentils mots de l'inspecteur ne semblaient pas l'aider à penser à autre chose, elle avait mis tellement de monde en danger cette nuit, comment pouvait-elle ne pas être fautive ?

Sherlock regardait les deux discuter enroulé dans une couverture, quelques pansements recouvraient son visage et ses mains, des bleus n'avaient pas tardé à apparaître et la douleur de son corps cassé avait été la première à se manifester, c'est-à-dire dès qu'il s'était remis sur ses deux pieds. Mais il n'était pas resté immobile à attendre que le temps passe, il était allé faire un tour près des suspects menottés – et encore inconscients pour la plupart –, il avait pris quelques photos du genre le tatouage qui revenait le plus souvent sur les suspects c'est-à-dire u jeu de cartes composé de piques uniquement, des photos des hommes pieds et mains liés, et il les observait sous toutes les coutures afin de noter dans son palais mental le moindre détail.

Alors qu'il était retourné s'asseoir, Lestrade arriva, la gueule du mec qui n'avait pas fermé de l'œil, sûrement un peu anxieux d'avoir laissé planer ce secret et d'avoir fait courir un grand danger à Sherlock et à cette jeune fille mais il avait une confiance aveugle dans son lieutenant, c'était son instinct qui lui avait murmuré cette idée et son instinct se trompait rarement.

L'homme poivre et sel alla directement vers la jeune fille en train de pleurer face au lieutenant qui semblait avoir du mal à gérer le chagrin et culpabilité qui émanaient de la pauvre fille. Il fallait bien la calmer mais cette personne n'allait pas être Lockhart, il allait discuter avec elle, écouter avec attention chaque mot, chaque murmure et chaque pensée non dite. Il héla son subordonné et lui ordonna de ramener Sherlock Holmes, Lockhart acquiesça et tout en sortant les clefs de sa voiture, il cria à Sherlock de ramener son cul _rapidos_ à sa caisse car il avait autre chose à faire de sa nuit.

Sherlock attendit que Lockhart démarre la voiture avant de passer aux choses sérieuses : c'est-à-dire poser des questions car c'était le pourquoi de son existence, c'était sûrement comme ça qu'il allait découvrir le mystère de la vie et résoudre le problème de la mort.

– C'est Mycroft qui a eu cette idée, n'est-ce pas ?

La réponse à cette question était évidente pour Sherlock mais il n'avait pas n'importe qui à ses côtés, il avait un flic et de par son expérience, les gens portant l'uniforme étaient un peu limités.

Lockhart quitta la route pendant quelques secondes, frôlant un cycliste en gilet jaune et avec une frontale sur la tête. Un long silence s'en suivit et le lieutenant regarda de nouveau la route.

– Il a dit que l'on devait garder un œil sur son petit frère, chose que l'on a faite.

L'affection de Mycroft pour Sherlock se montrait de cette façon, par des hommes et des femmes envoyé(e)s pour le surveiller et le sauver toujours in extremis quand ce n'était pas le grand frère qui tentait de vendre son âme au diable pour sauver le détective.

– Mais je pense que le plus grand des détectives a d'autres questions en tête, je me trompe ? (Demanda Lockhart en arquant un sourcil)

– Cette façon de combattre, ce n'est pas du genre de Scotland Yard.

Lockhart ne répondit pas et émit un rire, laissant à Sherlock la découverte de dents pas si blanches que ça, ébréchées pour certaines mais cette bouche était habituée à sourire, capable de faire de magnifiques sourires comme arracher des morceaux de chairs, Sherlock en était certain. Mais ce rire qu'il avait eu ressemblait à celui de Mozart dans le film Amadeus, un « haha » mélodieux et un peu folle, un rire hautain et travaillé depuis des années, forcé par les contraintes sociales et un bon moyen pour se sortir d'une mauvaise situation comme des questions embarrassantes. Sherlock crut qu'il se moquait de lui au début mais Lockhart cherchait bien une réponse qui ne grillerait pas tous ses petits secrets.

– Scotland Yard est le genre de femme à avoir beaucoup de ressources.

– Je n'ai jamais vu Lestrade courir. Comment un policier pourrait neutraliser un groupe d'hommes entraînés aussi facilement ?

Lockhart ria encore une fois, il imaginait Lestrade courir avec sa tête de mec vénère, se disant qu'il fallait qu'il arrête la clope et qu'il reprenne le sport.

Alors que Sherlock allait continuer son interrogatoire, Lockhart freina, se mit au point mort et tira le frein à main d'un geste rapide, faisant grincer le vieux mécanisme tout en soutenant le regard de Sherlock il avait remis ses lunettes de soleil, oui, même au beau milieu de la nuit.

– Si Monseigneur veut bien se donner la peine de descendre (dit-il en montrant la porte du doigt puis la porte en bois massif avec une plaque peinte du vert anglais typique contenant un « 221B »)

Le trajet était vite passé, peut être à cause du pied collé à l'accélérateur du lieutenant, roulant tranquillement à 90km/h dans le centre de Londres.

Mais Sherlock n'avait aucune envie de descendre, il n'avait pas eu toutes ses réponses et beaucoup trop de mystères venaient s'ajouter à cette affaire. Néanmoins, Lockhart n'était pas du genre à se confronter aux problèmes : il sortit de la voiture, attrapa Sherlock par le col relevé de son manteau et le traîna jusqu'à son appartement tout en oubliant d'écouter le blabla du détective, le trimballant comme un colis amazon.

– Écoute (Lockhart obligea Sherlock à s'asseoir sur son lit et il posa ses mains sur les épaules de celui-ci) tu es en état de choc, c'est normal mais il faut que tu comprennes une chose : tu es en train de mettre ton nez dans une affaire qui te dépasse donc s'il te plaît, ne joue plus jamais aux héros, il n'y aura pas toujours quelqu'un pour te sauver et je ne suis pas payé à surveiller le grand Sherlock Holmes. Donc tu vas me faire plaisir, tu vas attendre sagement que le jour se lève avant de me faire chier avec tes questions, t'as le numéro de Lestrade, si t'as des questions, c'est à lui que tu les poses.

Lockhart donna une petite tape gentille sur la joue droite de Sherlock et quitta l'appartement sous les yeux ronds de Sherlock. Il était un peu sous le choc, certes, il s'était mangé des coups toujours bien placés et ses capacités au corps à corps n'était tout de même pas autant développées que celles de son intellect enfin, il se servait toujours mieux de ses poings que son grand frère. En parlant de Mycroft, Sherlock allait avoir une discussion avec lui mais avant, il allait devoir résoudre ce problème de fatigue qui commençait à l'envahir alors qu'il fermait les yeux, son corps tomba doucement sur le lit et puis plus rien.

* * *

Sherlock était en train de se faire un petit thé dans sa robe de chambre quand Lestrade entra dans son appartement les mains enfoncées dans les poches profondes de son long manteau noir.

Quelle arrivée inopinée.

Sherlock alla s'asseoir dans son fauteuil et regarda Lestrade s'installer sur la chaise des clients. Il avait encore sous sur son visage cette mine fatiguée et il était en plus de cela préoccupé par l'affaire du moment.

– Comment va la gamine ?

Lestrade haussa les épaules avec une moue contrite, il n'était pas enclin à parler d'elle en ce petit matin brumeux car il avait du sécher ses larmes durant toute la nuit en attendant l'arrivée de sa tante et de son frère. Il avait pensé à appeler Lockhart à la rescousse car même si cela ne se voyait pas, il était une personne pleine de compassion, terriblement réconfortante et puis il repensa à la détresse de Lockhart face à la fille dans la nuit, incapable d'articuler le moindre mot. Il avait été tellement inutile.

– Les suspects ont parlé ?

Lestrade resta encore silencieux et ça commençait à taper sur les nerfs de Sherlock.

– Les suspects ont parlé ? (il répéta sa question en prononçant chaque mot très lentement, les gravant dans l'air pendant quelques secondes)

– Les hommes aux masques ?

– Et bien, je doute que Scoltand Yard ait fait une autre aussi grosse prise dans la nuit.

– Ils ont été libéré.

– Je vous demande pardon ?

Sherlock avait posé sa tasse de thé par terre et regardait avec des yeux ronds le policier, n'arrivant pas à trouver une réponse capable d'illustrer ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête : c'était un putain d'ouragan, un vent puissant animé par l'incompréhension et la colère.

– Comment ça ? « Ils ont été libéré » ? (c'était presque un grognement qui venait de sortir de sa bouche)

– Ce sont les grands pontes qui décident.

– Vous voulez dire qu'ils ont été relâché avec aucuns motifs ? Je croyais que la fille avait parlé, que votre lieutenant avait parlé et que mon témoignage n'était pas que du vent. Vous pensez vraiment que je vais croire cette histoire de grands pontes ?

– Libre à vous de croire ce que vous voulez mais je ne suis que les ordres.

– Et votre lieutenant n'a rien fait ? Alors qu'il les a tous neutralisé ?

– Je n'ai pas vu mon lieutenant de la matinée.

Sherlock et Lestrade se fixèrent un long moment. C'était un échange silencieux où les deux hommes arrivèrent à un même constat : ce bon lieutenant n'était pas tout blanc et tout semblait le pointer du doigt était-il la clef de cette affaire ? Ou le marionnettiste singeant cette affaire sombre ?


	6. Chapter 6

– Je cherche Sherlock Holmes.

C'était une grosse voix qui résonna au rez-de-chaussé de Mme Hudson qui sursauta de surprise, renversant par la même occasion quelques gouttes en dehors de la tasse en porcelaine de Mary.

L'homme frappa à la porte de l'appartement de Mme Hudson. Que voulait-il pour être aussi insistant bon sang ? Il y avait des heures et des jours pour voir le jeune homme et il n'était pas nécessaire de déranger sa logeuse même si celle-ci était une personne adorable et toujours pimpante.

Mme Hudson sortit la tête de l'encadrement de la porte tout en tenant sa tasse de thé dans sa main droite, elle regarda le type et fut silencieuse pendant quelques secondes qui passèrent comme des minutes. Le mec était terriblement grand et baraqué, une foutue armoire à glace qui se tenait juste au seuil de la porte de la logeuse et qui la regardait avec un regard à glacer le sang.

– Il n'est pas là. Revenez plus tard.

Elle allait fermer la porte mais le mec mit son pied dans le cadran de la porte, empêchant l'objectif de la vieille femme de se réaliser.

Elle laissa échapper un couinement aigu. Et elle jeta un regard plein de désespoir à Mary qui s'était retournée et qui observait la scène avec des yeux ronds. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose du genre appeler la police et John, il fallait qu'elle réagisse mais Mme Hudson vit ses espoirs voler en éclat : Mary ne sortit à aucun moment son téléphone portable et elle se posa à côté de la logeuse.

– Ce monsieur pose problème ?

Le Monsieur leva la tête vers Mary et il rencontra son regard si étrange et imprenable.

– La dame a dit qu'il n'était pas là donc revenez plus tard.

Sa voix se voulait dure et elle l'était mais le mec n'enleva pas son pied de la porte, il fit tout le contraire : il s'appuya de tout son poids sur la porte, faisant reculer la petite dame derrière la planche de bois travaillée. La logeuse ne chercha pas à retenir la porte car elle savait très bien qu'elle ne faisait pas le poids et qu'attraper le téléphone était une meilleure idée pendant que Mary regardait le type un peu trop entreprenant.

Mais Mme Hudson n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas qu'elle tomba à la renverse, bousculée par la porte que le type avait plaqué contre le mur. L'individu y avait mis beaucoup de force pour que la poignée s'encastre dans le mur et les deux femmes découvrirent que le terme « armoire à glace » n'était pas assez fort pour qualifier cet homme, c'était un putain d'iceberg qui s'était stoppé net devant Mary et Mme Hudson. Mary remarqua que le grand gaillard avait un tatouage en forme de demi-lune avec un sourire sur le côté droit de son cou, le tatouage bougeait à chaque fois qu'il déglutissait ou qu'il était en colère comme en ce moment donnant au croissant de lune quelque chose d'effrayant.

Mary et le grand dadet se lorgnèrent pendant de longues secondes et cette pauvre Mme Hudson était immobile, incapable de bouger face à cette affrontement silencieux qui allait éclater où était donc Sherlock quand il y avait des problèmes bon sang ?

Le mec avança d'un pas mais Mary ne bougea pas, toujours dans la bataille et elle n'allait certainement pas lâché du terrain comme ça car elle n'était pas une cible facile, elle était une machine. Une machine tout comme Sherlock mais pas une machine faite pour penser aussi bien et aussi vite que Sherlock, elle était plus une machine « _rustique_ », c'est-à-dire plus dans la pratique que dans la réflexion car elle avait été façonné comme ça, car la violence mesurée et calibrée pour chaque individu avait été son métier pendant des années. C'était une chance pour elle aujourd'hui, elle avait bien fait de mettre son shino fétiche bleu marine que sa jupe verte à pois rouges c'était plus facile pour casser des gueules.

Et puis Mary pensa à Mme Hudson qui pourrait être un dommage collatéral. C'est vrai, la bonne femme n'avait rien à faire dans cette histoire et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se retrouverait en danger Mme Hudson ramassait souvent les pots cassés et Sherlock avait du oublier cette vérité.

Que faire ?

Servir et mourir ? Non, c'était de l'histoire ancienne ça, ça n'avait pas à lui traverser l'esprit aujourd'hui car cela faisait parti du passé, non ?

Le colosse esquissa un sourire mauvais. Il n'était pas là juste pour de la menace dite en l'air, il était là pour faire passer un message à ce cher Sherlock Holmes.

Il avait déjà son poing chargé, prêt à l'abattre sur la tête blonde en face de lui.

Il attrapa Mary par l'épaule droite, enfonçant les doigts de sa main gauche à travers ses vêtements, touchant avec ses phalanges les os anguleux de l'articulation de Mary. Il avait une force impressionnante, elle l'imaginait briser des os à ses victimes avant de les laisser agoniser, elle l'imaginait briser les os de Mme Hudson si elle ne faisait rien, elle l'imaginait à la porte en train d'attendre Sherlock afin de lui réserver un sort bien pire.

Fais chier.

Il accentua la pression, arrachant un gémissement à Mary.

Ça faisait un moment qu'elle ne s'était pas entendue gémir à cause de la douleur. Un atout non négligeable de sa nouvelle vie rangé. Et ça ne lui manquait pas de souffrir pour servir des gens qui n'en valaient pas la peine, qui pensaient que sa vie était facilement remplaçable et qu'il y aurait toujours une autre Mary pour s'occuper du sale boulot.

Fais chier.

Elle leva ses grands yeux vers l'Atlas et vit les noirs dessein qu'il projetait dans son regard sombre comme une nuit sans lune. Mais il avait sourcillé quand elle commença à le fixer, il avait vu quelque chose dans ses yeux, peut être le fait qu'ils étaient très ternes, dépourvus de toute compassion et l'humanité qu'elle affichait n'était qu'un masque qui venait de partir en fumée par le simple fait qu'il la touche.

Il allait la frapper. Elle le savait.

Le poing fendit l'air mais Mary l'avait vu, elle eut juste à décaler sa tête de quelques centimètres sur la droite il y eut un sifflement, la force crée pour frapper la blondinette avait fait vibrer l'air autour d'eux avec une telle violence qu'elle eut bien fait d'éviter ce coup.

Mme Hudson avait ses mains plaquées sur sa bouche, retenant un cri face à la violence étalée gratuitement. Pendant un instant, elle avait vu Mary par terre, la tête dévissée par la force investie par le _bad guy_.

Mary n'exprima aucune émotion : tout était tellement prévisible qu'elle se demanda comment un type comme lui avait pour survivre jusqu'ici, peut être parce qu'il faisait flipper avec sa tête de psycho, peut être car il avait toujours eu l'avantage via sa taille et sa force de bœuf il venait juste de tomber sur la mauvaise personne.

– Mme Hudson (commença Mary) Appelez Sherlock.

Le mec ronfla tel un taureau et tenta d'attraper Mary par le cou afin de lui briser mais elle était agile malgré le fait qu'il la tenait toujours par l'épaule. Elle se démerda afin de se retrouver sur le côté et non en face de lui, attrapa l'arme à feu qu'il avait coincé dans son pantalon sous sa veste, attrapa celle-ci par le canon et frappa l'homme au niveau de ses bijoux de famille avec une force que personne de son entourage présent n'avait vu jusque là. Mme Hudson était une privilégiée en ce sens.

Il laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur, lâcha Mary à cause de la douleur qui courrait de son entre-jambe jusque dans tout son bassin il avait l'impression que la bonne femme venait de lui faire rentrer son pénis à l'intérieur de son corps. « _Ah la garce_ » gémit-il. Alors qu'il tentait de surpasser la douleur, il vit Mary fondre sur lui et ce fut un putain d'écran noir.

* * *

Sherlock mit seulement 20 minutes avant d'arriver à l'appartement.

Le gars était toujours K.O et gisait sur le seuil de la porte tandis que Mary et Mme Hudson continuaient à prendre leur thé.

John était allé vers Mary et l'embrassa sur la joue en lui demandant si tout allait bien. Sherlock resta étrangement distant et ne s'approcha pas de Mme Hudson ni de Madame Watson la blondinette remarqua l'air soucieux du détective et la colère qui tirait peu à peu ses traits de porcelaine.

– Tu le connais ? (demanda Mary en soufflant sur ton thé brûlant)

Sherlock la regarda puis fixa le type par terre.

– Je l'ai rencontré dans la nuit, pas vraiment le genre de type sympa.

John eut sa réaction habituelle quand il apprenait que Sherlock avait des problèmes, quand il apprenait que Sherlock continuait à lui cacher des choses et que c'était un point dont ils avaient discuté tous les deux : plus de cachotteries pour le bien être de leur relation et Sherlock remarqua le regard de John, sa gestuelle mi-énervée mi-paniquée.

– Et tu comptais le dire quand ça ? Quand on aurait retrouvé le cadavre de Mary et Mme Hudson ?

– Je sais ce que je fais.

La réponse de Sherlock à John fut avec un certain méprit. John ne le connaissait-il pas assez pour savoir qu'il prévoyait déjà beaucoup de choses à l'avance ? Mais là, il semblait dans le vague, incapable de comprendre comment il avait fait pour ne pas prévoir l'arriver de ce type ? Il regarda furtivement Mary, pensa au fait que sa présence avait sauvé Mme Hudson d'un séjour à l'hôpital ou pire une visite express chez Molly.

– Quand arrive Lestrade alors ? (demanda John s'appuyant contre la table de la cuisine)

– Quand je l'appellerai. Avant, je veux des informations.

Quelques minutes, le colosse était sur une chaise de la cuisine, pieds et mains liés, et était fixé par la petite assemblée, tous en train de boire du thé en attendant qu'ils se réveillent.

– Je ne l'ai pas frappé très fort, il devrait bientôt se réveiller (avait dit Mary en esquissant un sourire charmant qui n'avait pas du tout charmé John)

Alors que Mme Hudson allait se chercher des biscuits, le type ouvrit les yeux d'un coup. C'était comme s'il revenait à la vie et qu'il avait fait un passage dans les enfers. Il glapit en voyant Mary et son sourire tellement faux, en fait, il était toujours sous terre et un Hadès avec une perruque blonde se tenait face à lui.

Sherlock se posta devant le mec et le fixa longuement, supportant sans mal le regard féroce du bonhomme, incapable de se remettre de son humiliation faite par une femme c'était dur de se remettre en question quand on était conforté dans son idée que les hommes étaient supérieurs à tout.

– J'ai quelques questions.

– Va chier.

Mary avait toujours son sourire en coin. Et John bougea d'un endroit à l'autre, quittant sa petite femme pour aller prêt de Sherlock les deux amis s'échangèrent un regard presque intime pendant quelques secondes.

Watson pria Mary et Mme Hudson de prendre thé et gâteaux et de monter à l'étage afin de laisser Sherlock avec le type Mary n'en finissait pas de sourire, si elle était Hadès en blonde, Sherlock était un cauchemar ambulant qui ne laissait aucun répit aux morts comme aux vivants.

Le trio descendit au bout de une heure après que Mycroft ait appelé John afin de lui demander d'appeler la police afin de coffrer le type dans l'appartement de Mme Hudson et que personne ne l'accompagne pour kidnapping.

Sherlock était en train de boire du thé et le mec semblait terriblement souffrir, pourtant aucunes blessures apparentes donc est-ce que le supplice du long discours sur la vie ratée du bonhomme par Sherlock ? Sûrement car entendre que sa vie, c'était de la merde, ça faisait jamais plaisir aux oreilles. Et sous la rage, la honte et l'humiliation, il avait parlé, il avait hurlé des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais du dire.

– Alors ? (demanda John en sirotant son fond de thé)

– Nous devons rendre une petite visite au lieutenant Lockhart. J'ai besoin de réponses.


	7. Chapter 7

C'était par une belle journée ensoleillée que Judith et Ella avaient décidé d'aller voir un classique dans un gros cinéma au coin de leur rue à propos d'un écrivain d'Hollywood au succès passé et qui devenait le gigolo d'une ancienne actrice du muet emprisonnée dans sa gloire passée _Sunset Boulevard_ proposait aux spectateurs de se poser des questions sur la question de l'apparence et de la gloire disparue à jamais d'une femme se refusant de vieillir. C'était Judith qui en avait eu l'idée, elle voulait voir un film en noir et blanc avec ce petit côté toujours actuel même aujourd'hui, et Ella avait eu la bonne ou la mauvaise idée d'accepter son invitation, c'était à voir. Mais Ella n'était pas vraiment venue pour le film, fallait le dire, elle était venue pour voir la ravissante Judith Howl, sentir son doux parfum à la menthe et l'odeur de miel dans ses cheveux. C'était pas nouveau que Ella s'était entichée de Judith et l'intéressée le savait bien, c'était pas rien qu'elle lui avait proposé de venir.

Elles se placèrent au milieu de la salle, l'une à côté de l'autre avec les bras chargés de pop corn. Elles discutaient de tout et de rien, du beau temps qu'il faisait en ce moment, des derniers ragots, de la nouvelle lubie de la mère de Ella, que le blog sur les enquêtes de Sherlock Holmes avait été actualisé et que l'excitation était à son comble elles discutaient de la vie en général, pas d'elles, ni de la relation qu'elles avaient comme toujours en fait.

Le film allait commencer, les lumières laissèrent place à la pénombre et le silence s'installa doucement dans la salle. Et c'était généralement à ce moment là que Judith et Ella descendaient de leur siège respectif afin de se retrouver sur le sol, lèvres contre lèvres mais cette fois, elles ne firent pas leur rituel. Ce n'était pas le film qui les intéressait mais plutôt cet écran noir qui ne voulait pas laisser place à l'image, à la lumière de la boîte noire où les images défilaient.

Les gens autour d'elles commencèrent à râler, à héler les gérants du cinéma. Une jeune fille sortit de la salle pour aller chercher quelqu'un et lorsque la porte se referma derrière elle, l'écran noir sursauta laissant entrevoir un visage. Et puis, un texte apparut : « _Il ne faut pas avoir peur d'un peu de changement_ ». Et le film commença sous les regards médusés des spectateurs.

Ella, elle, n'en avait plus rien à faire du film et encore moins de Judith qui était toujours mortifiée. Ella envoyait un mail avec une pièce jointe à un certain John Watson qui avait cru bon de laisser son mail sur son blog afin de toujours avoir « _des affaires sous la main_ » comme il avait écrit. Elle tremblait comme une feuille car le changement était quelque chose de grave qui survenait souvent dans l'existence des femmes et des hommes, il était synonyme d'évolution ou de régression, il faisait ressentir la peur ou la joie et il faisait parti des obstacles de la vie. Mais le changement faisait peur surtout s'il n'était pas consenti par tout le monde. Ella se disait que ce cher Sherlock Holmes et son acolyte allaient bien pouvoir faire quelque chose de ce mail et de cette pièce jointe qui était la photo de l'écran avec la citation affolante c'était leur job après tout, non ?

Lestrade était en train de s'attabler à son petit déjeuner durant sa pause syndicale du matin, c'est-à-dire vers 10h30. Il s'était choisi des donuts terriblement appétissants et aussi très gras mais personne n'allait lui dire quelque chose, enfin, si, Molly allait s'inquiéter pour son diabète qu'il fallait surveiller pour un homme de « son âge » disons qu'il l'avait pas super bien pris et qu'il se cachait généralement pour manger en paix.

Il allait débuter son deuxième donut quand Sally Donovan, sa subordonnée, entra dans son bureau sans prendre la peine de frapper – comme toujours en fait –. Elle se retrouva donc nez à nez avec son chef, les pieds sur son bureau et la bouche pleine.

– Chef, il y a quelqu'un qui vous demande.

– Si ce sont les grands chefs qui me demandent pour savoir où se trouve l'autre idiot de lieutenant, dis leur que je ne suis pas là, genre en intervention. Ou à l'hôpital. À l'hôpital, c'est une bonne idée ouais.  
– Non, c'est une certaine Diane Hyde.

Oh. Cela changeait tout. Un soupir sortit de sa bouche et il continua à manger son gâteau.

– Fais la venir. Elle est accompagnée ?

– Non. Et elle semble terrifiée.

Donovan avait raison. Diane était terrifiée et ce fut un constat qui débuta quand elle mit les pieds dans le grand bureau de Lestrade et quand elle en repartit.

Diane avait les yeux explosés à force de pleurer, ses joues étaient aussi rouges que les vaisseaux sanguins éclatés dans ses yeux, ses cheveux étaient aussi ternes que son teint et les cernes violettes sous son regard lui donnaient des airs de cadavre ambulant. Elle faisait peur à voir. Et elle était dans cet état à cause de la peur qui lui vrillait l'estomac, qui la prenait aux tripes et qui ne la lâchait plus depuis.

Elle s'en voulait d'avoir mis en danger le détective Holmes. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir été manipulé durant autant de temps et de ressembler alors à sa mère, victime en son état qui n'arrivait pas à sortir de cette caractéristique que son mari lui avait fait assimilé au fil du temps Diane était comme sa mère, une putain de victime. C'est ce qu'elle avait sorti à Lestrades avant de lui dire un Bonjour et de s'excuser de s'imposer à lui.

Lestrade ne disait rien, attendant qu'elle parle d'elle-même pendant qu'il mastiquait le plus discrètement possible le donut qu'il s'était enfourné avant que la tornade d'angoisse n'entre dans son bureau. Et pendant qu'elle se calmait, Lestrade avait mis un magnéto en marche sur son bureau afin de ne perdre aucune miette de ce tête à tête.

– Je suis venue aujourd'hui car depuis _cette_ nuit, il y a quelqu'un qui est resté devant la maison toute la journée. Au début, je me disais que c'était rien, que c'était un jeune du coin qui attendait ses potes mais peu à peu, je me suis posée des questions vous savez. Il se tenait toujours de la même position : droit comme « i » (pas comme nous aujourd'hui) et contracté à cause du froid. Il avait un problème avec ses cheveux : c'était comme une coupe afro. Et je sentais son regard sur moi. Je ne veux pas causer plus de problèmes, je veux que ma tante et que mon frère dorment sur leurs deux oreilles c'est pour ça que je viens à vous aujourd'hui.

Donc un type _creepy_ surveillait la petite Diane depuis la nuit où Sherlock s'était fait casser la gueule, c'est-à-dire une belle coïncidence quand même.

Lestrade pensa alors à Sherlock, à sa tête quand il lui déclara que les méchants avaient été libéré ce matin. Il pensa aussi à son lieutenant qui faisait le mort depuis cette fameuse nuit et les coïncidences continuaient de s'accumuler, n'était-ce pas étrange ? Pourquoi les merdes s'accumulaient et rien de bon ne sortait de cette affaire ?

– À part la coupe de cheveux, tu as remarqué autre chose ? Un détail ? Car c'est un peu vague quand même.

– Et bien, j'avais l'impression que la peau de ce type était très lisse, presque fausse en fait.

Lestrade pensa au portrait robot du suspect qui pouvait sortir tout droit des années disco mais c'était un indice non, il fallait bien qu'il le suive afin de trouver une autre piste et que cette affaire cesse. Mais il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose de gros derrière, quelqu'un de lambda ne se serait pas fait chier à manipuler autant de monde, à choisir une cible et un endroit spécial, à s'acharner à vouloir piéger Sherlock. Mine de rien, et malgré les rires de Sherlock, le nom « _Moriarty_ » revenait de plus en plus dans les pensées brouillonnes du flic. Les coïncidences s'accumulaient et Lestrade s'impatientait, certes il faisait confiance à Sherlock mais si les lieutenants de la mort de Moriarty commençaient à faire parler d'eux à travers des attentats et des meurtres glauques, Moriarty allait devenir un problème de second ordre.

Lestrade posa ses deux mains sur son visage, massa ses yeux dans des mouvements circulaires, étira sa peau tout en soupirant et regarda de nouveau Diane. La vie s'acharnait contre les gens qui n'en pouvaient déjà plus de leur existence, la vie semblait vouloir réduire à néant des vies d'êtres qui voyaient leur monde s'écrouler dès qu'il y avait un changement certain la vie s'acharnait car elle avait crée des monstres et victimes.

Et puis quelqu'un frappa à la porte de Lestrade, c'était Donovan qui tenait dans une main un café encore fumant et son téléphone portable :

– Sherlock a appelé. Il a un suspect chez lui et il souhaite que nous venions le coffrer.

– Quelle invitation.

* * *

Mary avait décidé de passer la première, juste une question de sécurité car elle n'avait pas envie qu'une catastrophe arrive alors qu'elle avait réussi à en éviter une quelques heures plus tôt.

Sherlock et John la suivaient de près, observant avec attention le long couloir qu'ils empruntaient à pas de loups. Ce couloir était miteux, la tapisserie était passée et elle se décollait par bande, la moquette des années 70 d'un jaune moutarde faisait la gueule après quelques dégâts des eaux, des accouchements imprévus, des ébats tard dans la nuit, des courses renversées ou des bêtises d'enfants à coup de bataille de ketchup.

Le loyer devait être cher comme dans tous les immeubles du pays qu'ils soient en bon état ou dans l'état de celui qu'ils visitaient. Mais avoir un toit au-dessus de la tête était une sécurité de nos jours, un moyen de se dire que l'on rentrait le soir avec un endroit où on pourrait se détendre, un endroit où on oubliait la journée mais ici, l'odeur de moisie ramenait toujours à la réalité, la misère ne quittait jamais l'esprit.

Quand Donovan leur donna cette adresse, John fut surpris. Il n'avait pas imaginé que le lieutenant Lockhart, cet homme toujours propre sur soi malgré sa mauvaise humeur, son goût pour les beaux vêtements et sa bonne éducation qu'il avait sans doute renié, pouvait vivre dans un tel taudis. Sherlock, lui, n'avait pas été surpris. Il avait sorti que c'était presque logique mine de rien : nouvellement intégré à Scotland Yard, pas de famille connue dans le coin, le salaire assez minable, sa mauvaise humeur qui lui collait à la peau, pas du genre casanier c'était l'appartement de quelqu'un qui cherchait à ne pas se faire connaître, à ne lier aucun lien personnelle afin de disparaître du jour au lendemain. Lockhart était un personnage étrange et les secrets qu'il cachait allaient enfin être révélés aujourd'hui.

Sherlock prit la décision d'être celui qui ouvrirait la porte. Elle n'étais pas fermée à clef et vu l'état du dispositif, le simple fait qu'elle se ferme était un petit miracle.

La porte donnait directement sur un salon peu décoré où le strict nécessaire était disposé, c'est-à-dire un canapé trois places qui semblait être un lit quand les gueules de bois empêchaient le lieutenant d'aller jusqu'à son lit, un fauteuil en cuir terriblement vieux mais qui semblait être là par affecte plus que par nécessité, une télévision récente accouplée à une console de jeu, et quelques meubles de rangement.

Il n'y avait aucunes photos et le portrait de Lockhart devenait de plus en plus clair dans la tête de Sherlock.

John fouina de son côté jusqu'à finir dans la cuisine, collée au salon, et ouvrit tous les tiroirs des placards jusqu'à trouver une arme à feu.

Mary remarqua un bac à litière vide, un arbre à chat dans un coin du salon avec un collier à grelot posé dessus le colocataire de Lockhart avait du passé l'arme à gauche il y a peu. Et alors qu'elle furetait dans un meuble de rangement, elle trouva aussi une arme à feu.

Sherlock, voyant ses deux compères armés, haussa les épaules et décida de se diriger vers la chambre à coucher et la salle de bain. Pour cela, il fallait emprunter l'unique couloir de l'appartement, très peu éclairé lui donnant une atmosphère glauque au possible. Sherlock entendit un gémissement et des os craquer en concert vers la gauche, c'est-à-dire la dernière porte à gauche, cela voulait dire que la porte à sa droite était la salle de bain.

Sherlock avait toujours su que Lockhart serait dans son appartement, c'était prévisible étant donné qu'il n'avait personne dans la ville chez qui squatter.

John passa alors devant Sherlock.

Il poussa du bout des doigts la porte de la chambre qui grinça, bon l'effet de surprise était perdu. Et John s'engouffra dans la chambre, arme au poing et prêt à s'en servir.

Il découvrit le lieutenant Lockhart en caleçon assis sur le bord du lit en train de lire le _Sun_ avec une cigarette en train de se consumer toute seule entre les lèvres. Lockhart sembla surpris et releva les yeux vers le docteur. John eut l'impression de rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre, pas le lieutenant colèrique avec ses lunettes sombres sur le nez la rencontre avec cet homme complètement différend, avec ce regard bicolore terriblement froid – comme celui de Mary quelque fois –, laissa John dans le vague pendant quelques secondes.

Le temps que John se reprenne, le lieutenant Lockhart pointait dans sa direction un pistolet, le doigt sur la détente et une aura meurtrière émanant de lui.


	8. Chapter 8

John était droit comme un « i » et immobile, vous savez comme ces statuts d'ange pleureurs que l'on voyait quelque fois, tristes à en mourir de ne pas pouvoir se rapprocher des cieux à cause de leurs ailes faites de granit.

Ce fut comme un déjà-vu pour Sherlock quand il entra dans la chambre, voir John statique lui faisait revenir en mémoire cette légende populaire où il ne fallait pas cligner des yeux au risque de se faire tuer par un des anges sauf que l'ange dans cette pièce n'était pas fait de pierre mais bien de chair et de sang. Ses ailes avaient été coupées et les plaies avaient été cautérisées avec un chalumeau, c'était le sort de ceux qui tenaient trop tête aux puissants, ceux qui finissaient cassés, ceux qui s'appelaient généralement Mary ou Sherlock ou John par exemple.

John cligna des yeux et Lockhart coinça pour de bon son index sur la détente.

Lockhart semblait submerger par une colère sans nom, tellement profonde que lui trouver une origine était aujourd'hui difficile. Et tuer John juste parce qu'il respirait trop fort ou qu'il clignait trop souvent des yeux était une raison valable aujourd'hui.

Le lieutenant n'avait pas sourcillé quand Mary lui avait collé son arme sur la tempe mais il ne posa pas pour autant son arme. C'était quelque chose d'attendu après tout, il pointait son arme sur son mari, elle avait bien le droit d'être menaçante elle aussi.

– Si j'étais toi, je n'agirais pas de façon stupide (déclara Sherlock avec son petit air hautain habituel alors qu'il faisait le tour de la chambre, faisant entièrement confiance à Mary si le lieutenant devenait violent)

– N'est-ce pas vous trois qui avaient fait les imbéciles en venant chez moi ? Ne dit-on de pas aller dans la tanière de la bête afin de la pas réveiller ? (Lockhart semblait rugir à chaque mot)

– Nous ne serions pas venus si tu avais fait acte de présence aujourd'hui alors que les suspects de cette nuit ont été libéré comme si rien ne s'était passé. On a bien le droit de penser que tu caches quelque chose, non ?

– Waouh, je n'en pensais pas moins du grand Sherlock Holmes (Lockhart agita son pistolet en haussant les épaules, presque résigné tout d'un coup) Mais je vous pris de sortir de chez moi. De suite.

Le lieutenant Lockhart lui jeta à la figure la liste de ses droits et il rappela le statut de Sherlock, qu'il n'était qu'un petit détective de quartier et qu'il n'avait pas le poids du plus bas gradé de tous les flics de Scotland Yard, et que le petit spectacle qui était en train d'avoir lieu devait cesser de suite. Le lieutenant semblait contenir sa colère mais Sherlock voyait bien qu'il était au bord d'imploser, quelque chose avait pourri sa journée, quelque chose avait fait qu'il ne s'était pas montré à son poste ce matin un ordre du chef criminel, un ordre qui avait torpillé le peu de bonne humeur qu'il avait en lui et un moyen simple pour le pousser à tuer les trois visiteurs opportuns.

Sherlock remarqua que le lieutenant était dans son plus des appareils, un caleçon délavé en guise de seul vêtement et il voyait le corps de celui-ci sous un tout autre angle : les doutes sur l'identité véritable du lieutenant commençait à se faire de plus en plus virulentes dans son esprit. Ce corps là n'avait pas été abîmé de cette façon par juste des années à servir en tant que policier, il y avait eu d'autres vies avant celle-ci et ce corps en avait bavé Sherlock se demanda si Mary avait des marques similaires ou si elle avait été une ombre redoutable et ne laissant personne la toucher. Oui, Mary avait été une ombre, elle l'était toujours elle n'avait pas les faiblesses du lieutenant, elle n'avait aucun problème pour gérer ses émotions et c'est ce qui faisait d'elle la personne la plus dangereuse au monde, elle était une machine à tuer faite d'acier, elle avait été forgée dans les matériaux les plus solides au monde.

Le lieutenant Lockhart tenait toujours sur arme vers John, malgré sa colère, il allait être le premier à baisser son arme car il semblait être entre deux eaux, à la barque de Charon alors que les morts tentaient de le ramener vers le fond du Styx il était du genre à baisser son arme car il réfléchissait à comment s'en sortir sans les tuer et vous savez tout comme moi que Sherlock avait toujours raison (à part pour la blessure de John).

– Tu peux toujours t'en sortir, tu le sais, et pour ça, tu dois parler.

Lockhart eut un sourire en coin, une réminiscence d'une ombre du passé lui murmurer cette même phrase à l'oreille.

– On me l'a déjà dit cette phrase. Et j'ai parlé car j'étais jeune et naïf. J'ai mal fini si tu veux savoir la fin de l'histoire. Donc tu comprendras que je ne souhaite pas parler de quoi que ce soit, je ne souhaite pas flatter ton ego en validant tes hypothèses (le regard bicolore de Lockhart croisa celui de Sherlock, le défi contre le stoïcisme total. Puis le lieutenant regarda son arme et esquissa un autre sourire en coin.) Et je ne baisserai pas mon arme, je préfère tuer ce bon vieux docteur.

John leva les yeux au ciel du genre « _pourquoi toujours moi ?_ ».

* * *

Lestrade avait décidé de sortir Diane afin de lui changer les idées et il s'était dit qu'une bouffe en ville était la meilleure idée – et surtout la seule qui lui était venue et la moins chère aussi –.

Elle avait fait la gueule au début quand il lui avait proposé. Elle lui avait sorti « _qu'elle ne faisait que créer des problèmes et que les gens avaient toujours des ennuis à ses côtés_ » en retenant le plus dignement possible ses larmes, elle avait assez pleuré devant le flic, elle avait assez pleuré pour des années et elle voulait rentrer chez elle. Il s'en était suivi de longues minutes de persuasion de la part de Lestrade car il ne voulait pas la laisser partir seule et surtout maintenant alors qu'elle était complètement à côté de ses pompes. Elle avait finalement accepté et elle s'était faite à l'idée que ce midi, elle allait déjeuner en tête à tête avec un vieux flic devant un bon _fish and chip_.

Il avait décidé d'aller dans un restaurant qu'il aimait beaucoup : il n'était pas cher, il faisait de bons plats, il vendait de la bonne bière et l'ambiance était agréable, capable de transporter un jeune comme Diane et d'apaiser un homme comme Lestrade c'était l'endroit parfait pour se fondre dans la masse où les gens imagineront facilement un père et sa fille ensemble, c'était l'endroit parfait pour que Diane voit de nouveau la vie comme une expérience plutôt qu'un fardeau.

À voir Lestrade dans une telle situation avait fait sourire Donovan qui passait devant ce restaurant pile quand les deux s'asseyaient à leur table, elle croisa le regard de son chef, lui fit un signe de la tête avec un sourire tantôt moqueur tantôt attendrie et disparut dans la foule des travailleurs et des étudiants sortant de leurs bâtiments respectifs pour la pause déjeuner. Il vit disparaître le sourire de son inspectrice dans la foule, son apparition fantasmagorique disparut dans un souffle et le temps qu'il repose ses yeux sur son invitée du jour, celle-ci avait déjà le nez dans la carte des menus.

– Quand je suis venue au poste, j'étais partie à la recherche du lieutenant Lockhart, je n'avais pas dans les idées de vous déranger. On m'a dit qu'il était absent, j'espère qu'il va bien …. ?

– Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, il est ce genre de personnage qui va toujours bien.

La réponse de Lestrade était toute faite, un classique que l'on sortait aux gens afin qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas. Et le fait que Diane parle de son lieutenant le fit penser à lui, les questions encore sourdes sur l'absence inopinée de l'homme recommençaient à le hanter alors qu'il avait réussi à se faire une raison : Lockhart était sûrement encore secoué de la nuit qu'il avait passé, et il n'avait rien à voir avec la libération des suspects qu'il avait mis KO lui-même. Au fond, c'était stupide non ? Pourquoi aurait-il libéré des hommes qu'il aurait arrêté ? Pour leur permettre de rentrer dans Scotland Yard la plus naturelle des façons pour des gars au visage buriné, de voir l'intérieur et de voir les visages des hommes et des femmes travaillant dedans, de voir les agents endormis en train de faire leur job comme si de rien n'était se faire arrêter était pour eux un moyen de voir comment était Scotland Yard de l'intérieur et de faire passer un message.

Lestrade resta bloqué sur ses pensées, il n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer que son petit collègue était un traître, il avait trop d'estime pour lui pour croire ses spéculations il envoya un message à Donovan, lui demandant de prendre ses précautions avec les gens qui entraient et qui sortaient du poste, de faire des fouilles et d'éviter que tout pète.

– Inspecteur ? (demanda alors Diane en le fixant, puis elle lui montra des yeux le serveur qui attendait la commande de celui-ci)

Lestrade bafouilla son menu et regarda Diane avec gêne, la pauvre, il la laissait seule alors qu'il avait décidé de lui changer les idées. Mais elle semblait ne pas lui en vouloir, dévorant des yeux ce serveur un peu punk aux tatouages un peu partout et surtout ceux à son cou qui lui faisait un « col blanc » des plus originaux ce jeu de cartes, sur le côté gauche de son cou, composé de cœurs et rouge comme le sang était extraordinaire.

– Vous avez eu des nouvelles du lieutenant tout à l'heure ? (demanda Diane, visiblement préoccupé par Lockhart, en faisant allusion au message qu'il avait envoyé à sa subordonnée il y a quelques minutes)

– Euh … (devait-il mentir ? À quoi bon ? Lui-même ne savait pas où était son lieutenant.) Non, ce n'était pas en rapport avec le travail.

– Ah ! Vous avez une femme, généralement, vous avez tous une femme dans ce métier qui s'inquiète pour vous. Comme dans les séries.

Que c'était blessant ce qu'elle venait dire.

– Non, je n'ai _plus_ de femme (répondit-il simplement en essayant de ravaler la tristesse qui le tordait peu à peu)

Diane parut gênée. Elle avait le chic pour poser des questions comme ça, celles qui provoquaient toujours le malaise.

– Mais ne t'inquiète pas, nous sommes en bons termes et c'est le principal. Elle vient souvent me voir à l'hôpital quand je me fais tirer dessus ou quand une bombe explose devant moi (ria-t-il avant de boire de sa bière)

Diane, comme il l'avait prévu, attrapa la perche qu'il avait tendu et ils partirent sur ses différentes enquêtes où il avait fini à l'hôpital. Et ils restèrent sur ce sujet jusqu'à que les plats arrivent et même pendant, Lestrade continua d'étaler sa carrière de guerrier et qu'il ne savait pas vraiment si les gens étaient plus violents aujourd'hui ou si la violence, même extrême, avait toujours existé.

Alors qu'il narrait l'enquête du « _jardinier semant la mort_ » où il avait marché sur une mine de la seconde guerre mondiale alors qu'il poursuivait un suspect, il remarqua le regard échangé par Diane avec le serveur, il crut, pendant 5 pauvres secondes, se revoir quand il était jeune subir un « _coup de foudre_ ». Mais c'était des pensées douloureuses tout ça et il préféra se tourner vers son assiette où une belle pièce de viande l'attendait.

Alors que le repas se faisait et que Lestrade n'en finissait pas de parler de ses aventures au sein de Scoltand Yard avec un tel entrain et une telle joie que Diane écoutait attentivement chaque histoire avec cet air émerveillé qu'avaient les gens. Le temps était léger et l'ambiance agréable, Diane oubliait ses soucis et c'était le principal pour Lestrade en ce moment.

Il y eut ensuite un long silence. Ce n'était pas de la gêne ou un manque de conversation, c'était une façon de montrer que les deux savouraient ce moment de calme, où l'agitation avait cessé pendant quelques secondes. C'était le genre de silence avant la catastrophe.

Et puis, il y eut ce bruit sourd et un tremblement violent, comme si quelque chose avait soufflé sur la rue avec une puissance et une violence peu commune, des gens se mirent à hurler et Diane vit le restaurant se faire souffler d'un coup sous une explosion tonitruante, faisant éclater les façades des immeubles, défonçant la route et enchaînant des réactions en chaîne de plus en plus terrible. Diane se sentit partir, emporter par une force qui se trouvait sous ses pieds la dernière chose qu'elle eut de faire fut de tenter d'attraper la main tendue de Lestrade.

* * *

Sherlock, Mary et John n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce, comme si l'on était dans un film ou une série et que le directeur faisait repartir la séquence au moment où la précédente s'était arrêtée. Sherlock faisait toujours la conversation à un écossais énervé qui avait décidé de la fermer, ruminant des insultes dans son fort intérieur, levant quelque fois les yeux au ciel quand Sherlock commençait à le gonfler avec ses hypothèses sur son enfance sûrement difficile et sa recherche d'identité _blablabla_.

Le lieutenant n'avait toujours pas baissé son arme, faisant suer les trois acolytes à grosses goûtes car ce serait dommage que ce bon vieux docteur se fasse tirer dessus et que les aventures de Sherlock Holmes et de John Watson s'arrêtent aussi tôt alors qu'il n'y avait pas de grand méchant proprement dit, alors que Moriarty était mort si leurs aventures devaient s'arrêter, il fallait qu'elles se terminent sur un coup d'éclat, l'enquête de trop et celle qui ferait leur gloire à jamais.

Sherlock remarquait que le calme que Lockhart tentait de s'imposer était presque incompatible avec sa nature, il n'était pas du genre à rester calme face à des gens qui le menaçaient, c'était normal après tout, mais lui semblait être au-dessus de l'être humain lambda comme s'il avait connu la menace toute sa vie. Ses muscles étaient tendus et sa mâchoire était tellement contractée, il était tendu comme un arc et il semblait prêt à agir mais Sherlock avait ça de son côté, il était doué pour savoir quand les gens allaient agir, quand ils allaient faire quelque chose de stupide.

Lockhart fit bouger ses épaules, craquer son cou de droite à gauche et alors que Sherlock avait prévu qu'il appuie sur la détente – et que celui-ci commence à se jeter sur le lieutenant –, Lockhart jeta directement l'arme sur John.

Sherlock n'avait pas pensé à cette option ridicule et alors qu'il réalisait que John se prenait une arme dans la gueule, Lockhart avait disparu de son champ de vision et se trouver finalement derrière lui, prêt à le mettre hors d'état de nuire pendant un long moment. Le détective était assez étonné de la rapidité du mouvement, il n'égalait pas Mary – et heureusement pour lui car il était toujours préférable d'avoir la personne la plus meurtrière du pays de son côté plutôt que contre-soi –.

Sherlock sentit la présence de Lockhart dans son dos, c'était comme un esprit qui frôlait son âme à ce moment là, et il savait que le temps où il allait se reprendre dans son mouvement, le détective serait à terre avec une grosse bête sur le dos en train de lui fracasser la tête contre le sol. Mais c'était sans compter sur Mary qui était toujours là et toujours au bon moment, elle attrapa Lockhart par derrière au niveau du cou et tapa sur la pomme d'adam afin de le surprendre et de l'affaiblir. Il s'arrêta en plein mouvement, ratant de peu Sherlock qui se jeta sur un Watson avec le nez en sang en train de jurer dans sa _feu_ moustache. Lockhart tituba de quelques pas en arrière mais près à recevoir Mary qui entendait bien le neutraliser une bonne fois pour toute elle avait fait pleurer un grand gaillard, une crevette comme Lockhart n'allait pas poser de problèmes, non ?

Lockhart sentait qu'elle allait le neutraliser alors qu'il reculait alors il suivit son instinct, il donna un coup de tête en arrière et sentit, bien heureux, son crâne s'écraser contre le visage de Mary.

Deux nez en même pas une minute. Quel score !

Mary recula à son tour, se tenant le nez avec ses deux mains sans pour autant lâcher son arme. Elle ravala rapidement sa douleur et sauta sur le dos du lieutenant, et enroula son bras gauche autour du cou de celui-ci. Mais il était fort le type et il avait en tête de fuir, pas de faire quoi que ce soit au trio, il voulait partir de cet appartement – même à oilp –. Mary était comme sur un bronco, Lockhart donnait des coups de dos et se vriller afin d'éjecter l'intrus sur son dos tandis qu'il se déplaçait difficilement vers la porte de sa chambre. Et alors qu'il commençait à se sentir vaseux, quelque chose le faucha et il tomba sur le côté de tout son poids – et avec Mary en plus –, s'écrasant assez violemment contre le sol et sentant son corps entier subir cette chute. L'origine de sa chute venait de John, sa rage vengeresse avait fait qu'il s'était relevé avant que Sherlock ne puisse faire ou dire quoi que ce soit et il s'était jeté sur le lieutenant avec toute la colère qui l'habitait il avait le nez pété, il allait pas laisser le responsable partir tranquillement alors qu'il pissait le sang et qu'il souffrait le martyr tout comme sa petite femme.

Lockhart se traîna sur le sol, avec toujours Mary sur le dos, qui n'avait pas lâché son emprise et qui commençait à le faire saturer doucement mais sûrement en oxygène. Mais il se savait fini, c'était un peu comme l'animal chassé qui se retrouvait dans un cul de sac, il savait que le chasseur n'était pas loin avec son fusil. En parlant d'arme à feu, Lockhart vit deux pistolets pointer vers lui, tous les deux tenus par les mains expertes de John Watson.

Lockhart releva la tête comme il faut, sentant qu'il allait pas être conscient dans encore longtemps et, dans un sourire résigné, s'écria :

– Vous voulez pas que l'on discute autour d'une tasse de thé ?


	9. Chapter 9

Son téléphone datait tranquillement des années 90, un retour dans le passé qui foutait un coup au moral, une nostalgie du genre « _c'était le bon vieux_ » ou « _ça passe tellement vite bon sang_ » et c'était peut être pour ça qu'il avait choisit ce téléphone et pas un autre ou parce que, peut être, mettre une carte SIM pré-payée dans un téléphone comme celui-là était moins casse-tête que pour un Iphone ou un téléphone connecté du genre.

C'était un téléphone de méchant après tout, pourquoi pas ? C'était un méchant qui tenait ce téléphone.

Il tapa le numéro de tête et fit en sorte de coincer le téléphone entre son oreille et le masque qu'il portait, arrachant quelques cheveux à la coupe afro qui décorait son nouveau visage à la perfection.

Il attendit cinq bonnes minutes face à un standard automatique avec plusieurs possibilités de demandes énumérées par une femme, de ce que l'on pouvait entendre, c'était pour prendre un rendez-vous chez un conseiller, pas plus d'informations sur le type de conseiller. Et puis, un homme – un vrai humain avec une oreillette greffée – prit sa communication avec un sourire forcé à l'autre bout du fil. Le clown à la coupe afro lui demanda « _#sherlocklives_ » et il fut de nouveau mis en attente avec du Nina Simon en fond.

Il regarda ses deux lieutenants en train de jouer aux cartes sur une poubelle renversée et assis sur des tabourets de fortune, un avait un des trois pieds cassés et le gars assis dessus semblait être en plein jeu d'équilibre. Ils avaient aussi leurs masques, prenant des précautions même dans des endroits où personne ne viendrait les chercher, mettant des gants à cause d'un narrateur un peu trop omniscient le type au tabouret cassé avait dans sa main cinq putain d'as.

Le clown à la coupe afro s'avança vers ses hommes, regarda le jeu de chacun avec attention et leur délcara de lui distribuer des cartes pour la prochaine partie, qu'il sentait qu'aujourd'hui il avait une chance d'enfer.

– Oui, c'est pourquoi ?

– Oh, Boss, je pensais tomber sur votre secrétaire (s'écria le clown en sortant de la poche de son jean un jeton de poker et il commença à jouer avec)

– Elle était en pause déjeuner, elle a eu envie d'un restaurant avec une ambiance tranquille et d'un repas bien anglais. Depuis, je n'ai pas de nouvelles.

– C'est terrible. J'espère que rien de grave ne lui est arrivé ! (Il n'y avait aucune inquiétude dans la voix du clown, juste une phrase toute faite sans aucunes émotions derrière)

– Et sinon, tu m'appelles juste pour lui parler ou tu as des trucs à me dire ?

– Vous me prenez pour qui Boss ? (s'offusqua le type, vexé par son chef comme s'il était capable de faire ça sérieux !)

– Mais bien sur fiston.

– Pour en revenir au sujet principal, on a fait notre petite entreprise et je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi facile.

– Je te l'avais dit : c'est peut être un coup vieux comme le monde, pas original pour un sous, souvent qualifié « d'accident » mais toujours spectaculaire. (Le boss s'arrêta) Tu entends au loin ? Les pompiers et la police !

Le boss avait pas faux et de là où il était, il entendait, « au loin », les sirènes des véhicules. Un peu plus, il s'imaginait la panique et le chaos et il eut un frisson qui parcourut toute son échine, l'adrénaline faisait trembler son corps entier de bonheur.

– Hey _Bozo_ (fit le Boss avec une voix sévère) Si tu veux te tripoter sur le malheur des gens, attends que j'ai raccroché.

– Désolé Boss, j'étais … _perdu_.

– J'ai entendu ça. Pour en revenir à nos moutons, il ne faut pas que Sherlock nous lâche.

– J'ai entendu dire qu'il était sur le lieutenant de Scotland Yard.

– Quel étrange coïncidence (ricana-t-il) J'espère que ça va durer afin que tu es le temps de finir d'achever nos préparatifs. Tu sais que j'attends avec impatience de le retrouver.

– Néanmoins, Boss, à force, on va beaucoup trop attirer l'attention de l'aîné Holmes et j'ai pas envie de me faire bouffer par un requin blanc. Il est pas commode lui, beaucoup moins sentimentale que le petit frère, terriblement impitoyable et impossible à atteindre.

– Oh tu sais, nous avons tous nos petites faiblesses, _nos points de pression_ , et ce cher Mycroft aussi.

– Sûrement, je vous fais confiance pour les trouver afin que nous les mettions en place.

– Tu es si zélé mon Bozo. Bien, continuez à titiller le poisson chat avec des appâts vivants et quand il mordra, je me ferais voir, je n'ai pas envie de lui gâcher la surprise.

Le dit _Bozo_ attendit que son supérieur raccroche, il décolla le téléphone de oreille, le mit dans sa poche et arriva pile quand le clown sur la chaise cassée distribuait les cartes.

* * *

Il était dos contre terre, et regardait le peu de plafond qu'il restait au-dessus de lui, les yeux perdus dans le vague et le corps complètement paralysé encore par le choc de ce qui venait de se passer et de la surprise de la subir aussi violemment.

C'était la première fois qu'il assistait en tant qu'acteur à une explosion d'une telle ampleur.

Il entendit des gens se réveiller tout comme lui, gémissant de douleurs au début et paniquant par la suite en cherchant leurs proches ou en voyant le voisin sous des décombres avec la tête écrasée en train de regarder la scène de désolation. Il entendit une femme hurler pour de l'aide, et un homme suppliait que quelque vienne l'aider à sortir sa petite femme de sous des gravas et ainsi de suite une chaîne de malheurs se montait doucement.

Il sentit des vibrations sous son corps. Et les sirènes des services de secours et des services de l'ordre éclairaient l'intérieur du bâtiment de rouge et de bleu. Les chiens étaient de sortis et leurs aboiements redonnaient un peu d'espoir à ceux qui ne voyaient même pas la lumière du jour.

Pour en revenir à notre homme, deux pompiers et deux urgentistes vinrent près de lui. Il vit le soucis et l'inquiétude dans leurs visages, il sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas mais son corps allait bien pourtant, il était juste engourdi à cause de tout ce bordel. Il sentit que les pompiers découpaient sa chemise blanche qu'il avait mis pour le service tandis qu'un urgentiste s'occupait de le brancher à quelques poches transparentes.

– Pas ma chemise, j'en ai besoin pour travailler (dit-il avec peine)

– Vous étiez serveur dans ce restaurant ?

– Ouais, je …

Le serveur s'arrêta. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Pourquoi quand il voulait parler, rien ne sortait de sa bouche, pourquoi cela réveillait en lui une douleur qui se propageait dans chaque partie, même les plus infimes, de son corps ?

– Monsieur, s'il vous plait, restez calme (commença à dire l'urgentiste quand il vit que le serveur commençait à s'agiter) sinon on ne pourra pas vous aider.

– M'aider ? Je suis juste par terre bon sang !

Le silence de l'urgentiste en disait long sur la fausseté de l'exclamation du serveur mais il ne voulait pas d'un putain de silence, il voulait des réponses grand dieu !

Il voulait savoir. C'était pas compliqué, non ?

– Putain mais dites-moi ce qu'il se passe !

Il se mit à hurler et après avoir dit même pas dix mots, il commença à s'étouffer et à avoir un goût amer dans la bouche qui lui donnait l'impression d'avoir sucer une barre en métal et puis vint le moment où du sang commença à couler le long de son menton, donnant à ses lèvres un peu bleues une couleur vive et une énergie nouvelle. Les urgentistes et les pompiers blêmirent à la vue du sang qui s'échappait de sa bouche, et encore plus quand le serveur commença à toucher son corps à tâton et il sentit quelque chose sortir de son corps, et c'était pas un alien. C'était une barre de fer qui sortait de son ventre, juste en dessus du nombril son visage n'en finissait pas de se décomposer : il avait jamais signé pour finir comme ça, il n'avait jamais cru qu'une simple routine de surveillance pouvait l'amener à finir ainsi et l'amener sûrement entre quatre planches de bois.

Il pensa à sa sœur et aux rêves qu'ils s'étaient promis de réaliser. Il pensa à tout et surtout _aux autres_ qui devaient jouer aux cartes en attendant que le temps comme ils lui avaient dit. Il pensa à son tatouage fait de piques dans son cou et il

Il attrapa le bras de l'urgentiste et le regarda droit dans les yeux :

– Je veux vivre. Je veux pas crever en tant que serveur putain.

Un peu plus loin, les soins se faisaient peu à peu.

Et il sortit de sous les gravas un homme aux cheveux encore plus gris/blanc que d'habitude et au visage ravagé par la douleur, des écorchures et la surprise d'être encore en vie après une explosion.

« _Quelle grosse journée de merde_ » pensa-t-il en s'extirpant des débris qu'il avait sur le dos. Il avait l'impression que la baraque lui était tombé sur la tête.

Pas faux. C'était la façade qui s'était écroulée et qui avait amené dans sa chute une bonne partie du toît. Quelle idée de s'être assis sur à côté de la fenêtre donnant sur la rue bon sang. Plus jamais il ne se mettra à côté d'une fenêtre ou d'une porte, il y a toujours quelque chose qui pète à côté.

« _Allez Greg, lève-toi, t'es pas encore prêt pour le rayon gériatrie._ »

Se lever fut laborieux et il sentit tout son corps hurler quand il se redressa complètement.

Il vit l'agitation autour de lui, la désolation à l'état pure et les services de l'ordre complètement débordé devant agir après la perte de leurs camarades dans l'explosion de l'entrepôt industriel et gérer les pertes civils dû à un accident de gaz. Cette histoire allait encore faire les gros titres et le gouvernement allait encore s'en prendre les dents, la police allait devoir subir la colère des citoyens et les cadres allaient devoir supporter la colère des policiers qui en avaient ras le cul. Bon sang, comment on en était arrivé là ?

Il avait le tournis et bouger la tête pour voir ce qu'il se passait n'allait pas arranger les choses. Et puis il vit une main féminine ressortir de son des gravas « _merde, la fille Hyde_ » pensa-t-il en se jetant sur cette main et en déblayant autour d'elle à toute vitesse, oubliant son mal face à la réalité qui n'en finissait pas de l'agresser.

Il avait les larmes aux yeux maintenant, sentant que cette main ne répondait à rien, que sa voix ne faisait écho à rien et que finalement, quand il vit Diane en chair et en os, il ne vit qu'un crâne écrasé où du sang séché avait autrefois coulé abondamment. Il avait envie de pleurer, de hurler que ce monde était devenu fou et que ce métier était un métier de merde, que c'était bien la faute à quelqu'un il donna un coup de poing par terre, et il sentit ses os craquer sous l'impact.

Elle était morte. Il venait de se péter la main. Et son foutu lieutenant ne donnait toujours aucunes nouvelles. Avant qu'il ne se casse l'autre main, un pompier vint à lui et l'amena dehors, loin du corps de la jeune fille, loin de ce serveur qui agonisait entre les mains de sauveurs dépassés par les événements et Lestrade s'écroula dans les bras du combattant du feu.

* * *

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, Sherlock savait très bien qui allait entrer : c'était lui qui lui avait demandé de venir.

Ce n'était pas Mme Hudson. La logeuse était dans son lit, se reposant de sa journée mouvementée.

Sherlock avait appris pour Lestrade via Donovan et le policier était à l'hôpital, surveillé de près par les médecins et avec Molly à son chevet qui avait amené son ex-femme avec elle.

Ce n'était pas Moriarty vu qu'il était soi mort soi le grand méchant de l'histoire (même si Sherlock en doutait très fort) soi en vacances dans un pays étranger en train de préparer son grand retour.

Un bruit accompagné les pas de la personne, une canne sûrement, et ce fut le silence après seulement quelques mètres faits.

– Ah Mycroft ! (s'écria Sherlock en prenant sa tasse de thé entre ses mains)

C'était le grand frère Holmes qui venait à la tombée de la nuit chez son petit frère, prévenu par celui-ci de venir afin de discuter de choses sérieuses autour d'une bonne tasse de thé.

Mycroft affichait son petit air supérieur habituel, vous savez, celui du bourgeois anglais survivant encore et toujours à la modernité, l'air hautain et méprisant de l'homme le plus intelligent de cette pièce et qu'il le savait pertinemment.

Il s'avança jusqu'à s'asseoir dans le fauteuil qui se trouvait devant lui et remarqua un autre fauteuil en face de celui-ci mais il était occupé. Il remarqua Mary et John dans l'ombre en train de boire du thé dans un silence pesant et il regarda alors qui était la personne assise en face de lui mais l'obscurité que Sherlock entretenait dans la pièce ne l'aidait pas vraiment et il ne voulait pas que son frère s'aperçoive qu'il ne savait pas qui était en face de lui, ça allait être compliqué.

– J'espère que tu n'avais rien de prévu ce soir.

– Pourquoi suis-je là Sherlock ?

– Tu es en train de m'avouer que tu ne sais pas ? Le grand Mycroft, le plus intelligent des frères Holmes, ne sait pas ?

Mycroft resta silencieux et face aux armes baissées du grand frère, Sherlock se leva et alla allumer la lumière du salon.

Mycroft découvrit John et Mary avec chacun le nez explosé c'est fou de faire tout en couple de nos jours. Et puis il vit le pourquoi de sa présence : le lieutenant Lockhart était assis dans le fauteuil en face de lui, et il fixait de ses yeux vairons la tête des services secrets du pays c'était comme s'il sondait son âme et qu'il savait qu'il avait des choses à se reprocher.

– Qu'ai-je à voir avec un policier de Scoltand Yard ? Tu as remplacé l'autre vieux flic ? (demanda Mycroft)

– Je crois que tu as des choses à me dire à propos des gens qui terrorisent Londres, non ?

– Et qu'est ce qu'il te fait penser ça ?  
– Le lieutenant … enfin … Lockhart nous a dit que tu savais des choses et qu'il valait mieux demander au patron.

Lockhart haussa les épaules : c'est vrai, pourquoi prendre pour quelqu'un d'autre ? Il avait beau être un sous-fifre, il avait quelque fois des neurones qui se connectaient et qui lui disaient d'arrêter de faire le con et de prendre pour autrui.

– Il a dit ça ?

– Sûrement que son entraînement est loin derrière lui et qu'il a lâché prise plus vite (commenta Mary en posant sa tasse sur ses genoux)

Lockhart leva les yeux au ciel.

– Comme si j'allais craquer face à Sherlock Holmes, quelle blague. Non, je me suis dit que tu m'avais assez foutu dans la merde pour cette fois et que tu devais prendre un peu tes responsabilités (rétorqua Lockhart en regardant Mary puis Mycroft)

Mycroft soupira. Il n'avait plus qu'à dire la vérité ou du moins une partie pour faire taire son frère et que l'autre idiot en face de lui la ferme définitivement.

– Avec tes bêtises d'enqueteur du dimanche, tu as foutu en l'air la couverture de l'agent Lockhart alors qu'il allait percer à jour les saloperies qui se passaient dans Scoltand Yard.

– Donc t'es en train de me dire qu'il n'a aucuns liens avec les explosions ?

– Pourquoi poserait-il des bombes alors qu'il doit juste poser son cul sur une chaise dans son bureau ?

– Maintenant, il va falloir que tu m'expliques pourquoi la couverture de ton agent colle aussi bien avec l'affaire et les libérations inopinées, les forces de l'ordre affaiblis et cette recherche de nouvel ordre mondial ne sont que de grossières coïncidences ? Tu sais très bien que l'univers n'est pas aussi feignant, les coïncidences existent car les hommes font toujours en sorte de les provoquer.

– Tu te souviens de la dernière enquête que tu as fait et qui a mal tourné ? Je t'en avais trop dit donc je préfère ne rien dire de plus.

La réponse de Mycroft était sans appel.

Sherlock se leva et se dirigea vers son frère qui s'était déjà levé et qui se préparait à partir. Il arrêta son frère et le plaqua contre le mur le plus proche avec une violence longtemps contenue, John et Mary en sursautèrent tandis que Lockhart eut la réaction la plus étrange : il se précipita sur les deux frères et les sépara sous le regard choqué de Sherlock. Quelle réaction d'un subordonné pour son patron, la loyauté avait des limites et ce n'était pas quelque chose de strictement professionnel qui les reliait, une amitié de longue durée sûrement qui avait brisé les frontières de professionnalisme entre l'agent et le réel chef du gouvernement anglais.

Sherlock lâcha vite Mycroft juste en croisant le regard plein de fureur de Lockhart, parfait petit chien de garde il y avait autre chose derrière cette haine, une rancœur qu'il avait ravalé pendant tout le temps où il était assis sur ce fauteuil.

– Cette comédie est finie, c'est bon ? Puis-je aller voir Lestrade maintenant ? (grogna-t-il)

Le visage de Lockhart était tellement proche de celui de Sherlock que celui-ci aurait pu lui arracher une bonne partie de sa face en un coup de dent habile il était en train de lui dire que sa soumission avait assez durée. Sherlock crut voir du regret chez Lockhart, celui de sa vie de substitution qu'il avait envoyé en l'air à cause de cette enquête et de sa quête de la Vérité au fond, Lockhart s'était habitué à cette petite vie bien rangée et tranquille, loin des fastes de son ancienne vie et de la violence qui la caractérisait si bien. Qu'allait-il devenir demain ou dans un an ? Allait-il rester un allié ou devenir un ennemi blasé par la vie ? Sherlock sentit qu'au fond de lui, un Lockhart vivant allait toujours être une menace terrible.

Sherlock recula de quelques pas, vit le regard échangé par Mycroft et Lockhart, et retourna s'asseoir sur son fauteuil alors que le lieutenant claquait la porte derrière lui.

Les quatre étranges personnages, maintenant en comité totalement intime, se regardèrent un à un en pensant tous à la même chose : la nuit allait être longue.


	10. Chapter 10

L'infirmier à l'accueil de l'hôpital fronça les sourcils en voyant la grande porte principale s'ouvrir, laissant entrer une bourrasque terrible qui le fit frissonner de la tête aux pieds et il remarqua par la même occasion la flotte qui tombait du ciel. Et puis, il vit entrer Lockhart tremper de haut en bas, son manteau bordeaux n'avait pas servi à grand-chose et ses lunettes de soleil dégoulinaient, ses cheveux noirs commençaient à friser doucement sous l'humidité.

L'infirmier ne put réprimer un soupir : encore un qui se croyait chez sa mère et qui pensait que l'hôpital, c'était le moulin. Mais non Monsieur, il y avait des gens qui travaillaient et là, c'était pile le moment où les visiteurs devaient rentrer chez eux et non pas venir voir des gens.

Voyant la gueule de l'infirmier, Lockhart sortit de l'intérieur de son manteau son badge et sa carte de poulet et l'infirmier devint aussitôt plus enclin à la causette et sympathique. Lockhart lui sortit son plus beau sourire, c'est-à-dire pas de sourire et lui demanda le moins gentiment du monde :

– Ce serait pour voir l'Inspecteur Lestrade de Scotland Yard. Il a été amené dans l'après-midi.

L'infirmier répondit au tac-o-tac et lui donna le numéro de sa chambre avant de retourner à ses dossiers et à son smartphone qui n'arrêtait pas de vibrer.

Lestrade mit un bout de temps avant de répondre à Lockhart, bien 10 minutes, et quand son lieutenant entra dans la chambre et qu'il entendit la chasse d'eau, il ne posa pas de questions superflues et qui risqueraient de lui faire tomber sur le coin de la gueule les foudres de son supérieur.

Lestrade était en train de se hisser dans son lit, Lockhart remarqua que sous sa chemise de malade des bandages et des bleus apparaissaient et une certaine culpabilité s'abattit sur le pauvre lieutenant : s'il avait été là ce matin, aurait-il pu éviter ça ? Sûrement. Et il ne put supporter le regard de Lestrade sur lui, agissant comme un enfant ayant fait une bêtise et refusant de le reconnaître les yeux dans les yeux.

– Tu as l'air d'avoir passé une mauvaise journée (commenta Lestrade)

– Je pense que ta journée a été pire (répondit Lockhart en allant s'asseoir dans la chaise près du lit que son supérieur avait tiré pour lui) et j'en suis désolé.

– Tu es désolé, tu m'étonnes. Je le suis aussi.

Lockhart inspira profondément, posa ses mains sur ses cuisses et leva les yeux vers Lestrade qui n'avait pas cessé de l'observer malgré son passé violent, Lockhart avait toujours eu des remords à propos des vies qu'il affectait, et il se sentait tellement mal maintenant à force de penser à cette pauvre Diane, à toutes les victimes et à la faute rejetée sur le hasard. Il déglutit. Il pensa à Lestrade qui avait vu Diane, il pensait à toutes les choses qu'il aurait pu éviter s'il avait été présent ce matin. Il passa sa main droite sur son visage, frottant ses yeux et ses joues il entendit un sanglot et il vit Lestrade les larmes aux yeux.

C'était tellement gênant d'être à l'origine des pleurs de quelqu'un que l'on appréciait.

Il aurait pu agir, dire quelque chose mais il avait le cul collé à sa chaise, il avait la bouche sèche et la tête soudainement vide.

– Je comprends que tu n'aies rien à dire (s'écria Lestrade) moi aussi, j'ai rien pu dire jusqu'à que tu arrives. En fait, j'espérais que tu viennes.

Il renifla bruyamment tandis que Lockhart tentait de se faire de plus en plus petit.

– J'ai rien pu dire à la tante de Diane et encore moins à son frère. Un accident bête, une fuite de gaz ça arrive encore de nos jours, non ? Et puis, malgré les événements qui ont frappé la famille Hyde, on ne peut pas faire de rapprochement trop vite. Mais tu vois Lockhart, les coïncidences ne sont que les œuvres des hommes et cette après-midi a été le résultat d'un hasard provoqué. Et tu n'étais pas là et Sherlock non plus donc je présume qu'il t'a trouvé je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu lui as dit ou ce qu'il a déduit, tu attendras demain pour me le dire.

– Lestrade, je … –

– Si tu permets, je n'ai pas fini de te rejeter la faute dessus. Si tu avais été là ce matin, les suspects n'auraient pas été relâchés car je sais que tu te serais battu. Alors qu'est-ce qui t'as retenu ? Tu t'es fait tabassé en rentrant chez toi ? (Lockhart haussa les épaules, bien évidemment que quelque chose l'avait retenu ce matin là et c'était son petit corps trop faible) Bien évidemment que tu t'es fait tabassé, ils allaient te suivre car c'était prévu que tu interviennes, c'était prévu que j'ai un entretien avec Mycroft Holmes. Pourquoi tu n'as pas prévenu ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as laissé seule avec cette gamine alors que c'était toi qu'elle voulait voir ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as laissé choisir un moyen de lui changer les idées ?

Lestrade avait mal. Il avait mal partout et surtout au cœur. Ça ne voulait rien dire comme ça mais c'était comme ça que son cerveau lui traduisait la douleur qu'il ressentait, il avait un trou béant dans la poitrine qui ne cessait de grandir et gueuler sur Lockhart n'était pas la solution espérée pour que ça arrête de le faire souffrir. Il avait mal au cœur et les larmes au bord des yeux, prêtes à couler.

– Si je peux me permettre Monsieur, il faut vous laissez aller. Je peux sortir si vous le souhaitez.

Lestrade était surpris. C'était la première fois que Lockhart était aussi respectueux avec lui, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait l'estime de son lieutenant et ça faisait bizarre, jamais il n'aurait pensé que celui-ci avait du tact, que celui-ci était capable de s'effacer pour les autres.

– Non, je souhaiterais que tu restes ici.

Lockhart hocha la tête et à la recherche d'un geste de réconfort pour son supérieur, il posa une main tremblante sur son épaule. Une chaleur embrasa l'épaule de Lestrade tout comme au niveau de ses joues.

– Je suis désolé mais la nuit va être longue.

– Elle sera à la hauteur de nos journées respectives Chef.

* * *

Mary était dans la cuisine depuis près d'une demi-heure, appuyée contre la table qui se trouvait au centre de celle-ci, et elle réfléchissait à cette nuit passée en huit clos. Beaucoup d'informations classées _top secret_ avaient été dites par Mycroft, des informations qu'il avait choisi et il avait fait en sorte de ne pas trop en dire non plus, donnant à son petit frère juste le nécessaire pour le combler.

Généralement, quand des informations de ce genre étaient dévoilées, l'enquête allait toucher à sa fin dans un coup d'éclat avec une sur-dramatisation, enfin c'était comme ça que ça se passait dans les séries Mary avait toujours eu des missions sans éclats où elle faisait son job dans le plus grand silence. Les coups d'éclats allaient bien à Sherlock, _drama queen_ au possible qui aimait le spectacle et voir par lui-même qu'il avait encore raison.

Mary remarqua que John avait finalement cédé au sommeil et dormait paisiblement sur son fauteuil, sa tasse de thé bien froide posée sur son genou droite et tenu grâce au fauteuil. Sherlock enleva la tasse et lui jeta une couverture avant de retourner s'asseoir sur son fauteuil. Elle sourit et se demanda comment ils étaient avant son arrivée dans la vie du docteur, les secrets que jamais John ne lui dirait et que Sherlock amènerait dans sa tombe comme les choses les plus précieuses de son existence. Elle avait regretté de mettre à mal cette amitié si ambiguë et si précieuse pour les deux hommes mais elle avait vu que Sherlock aurait tout fait pour la converser et il faisait tout encore aujourd'hui pour voir John comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Mycroft s'étira comme un chat et fit craquer quelques os au passage. Il se leva, tentant de défroisser son costume avec ses mains et alla à la cuisine se chercher une tasse de thé.

Sherlock regarda son grand frère se lever et puis il se mit à buguer. Il fixa le vide qu'avait laissé Mycroft le temps que celui récupère son thé et revienne s'asseoir.

– J'ai remarqué que Lockhart avait eu un chat, tu ne sais pas ce qu'il est devenu ?

– Pourquoi je m'occuperai de l'existence du chat de Lockhart ? Tu crois que je n'ai pas autre chose à faire du genre m'occuper du pays tout ça ?

– Comme ça, juste par curiosité.

Mary esquissa un sourire : « _Juste par curiosité_ » était si étrange dit par Sherlock.

– Vu les poils encore coincés dans ton costume, soit le pressing a mal fait son travail soit tu as côtoyé ce chat pendant quelques temps.

Sherlock remarqua l'exaspération du grand frère mais il voulait des réponses car il sentait que Mycroft avait encore quelques secrets dans son grand coffre.

– Alors qu'il était en mission, je gardais souvent le chat. Voici ta réponse, tu es content ?

– C'est étrange. Cet homme doit avoir 45 ans, c'est-à-dire 4 ans de moins que toi. Il a du commencé sa vie d'agent vers 20 ou 25 ans car il devait être précoce, le genre de gosse que l'on engage au beau milieu de la nuit chez lui. Je me trompe ? (Mycroft fit un signe de tête) Et il a arrêté il y a quoi, vu comment il est intégré à Scotland Yard, 4 ou 5 ans et cela fait juste 2 ans qu'il est sous les ordres plus ou moins direct de Lestrade. Tu es donc en train de me dire que tu as gardé son chat durant une vingtaine d'année ? Ce n'est plus rendre service, c'est une dévotion certaine autant pour le chat que pour l'homme et chez toi, c'est assez surprenant. Et je doute que ce chat est eu une durée de vie aussi longue, ce qui signifie que Lockhart en a eu deux autres par la suite et vu ton costume, tu dois l'avoir en ce moment chez toi, non ?

– Il y a eu cinq chats en tout. Et je garde le dernier en ce moment car il doit conjuguer en ce moment deux boulots à plein temps.

– Ce qui m'étonne le plus est le fait que tu sois « _ami_ » avec quelqu'un et que tu lui rendes service. Vous avez du vivre des choses ensemble.

Mycroft soupira et but de son thé, regardant John puis Sherlock.

– Un peu comme toi avec ce bon vieux docteur.

Sherlock se renfrogna dans son fauteuil.

– Si tu as fini de parler du chat de Lockhart, on pourrait continuer de parler de l'enquête que tu as en cours, non ? (proposa Mycroft)

– Tu veux faire un récapitulatif ?

– En quelque sorte, autant mettre tout le monde d'accord (Mycroft fit un regard caméra) La carrière de Lockhart s'est finie brutalement sur une affaire délicate : il avait traqué pendant 7 ans un certain Jules Devigny qui se faisait surnommer par moment « _L'Imitateur_ » pour ses dons à copier, un homme tout à fait extraordinaire capable de s'adapter à n'importe quelle situation, de faire d'un pays dont il ne savait rien un paradis. Mais Devigny a réussi pendant cette période à s'introduire dans la plupart des gouvernements de la plupart des pays où il se réfugia. L'Afrique restera sa plus grande réussite : il profitera de la décolonisation durant sa jeunesse afin de se faire un petit empire et d'installer ses gens aux bons endroits. Lockhart s'est vite retrouvé confronté à des obstacles mis par les pays où Devigny avait fait sa place et à la fin, il se deviendra presque intouchable. Les services secrets de sa Majesté abandonneront alors l'affaire sans réellement prévenir Lockhart qui finira par la suite à l'hôpital après avoir essuyé une attaque à la bombe de la part de Devigny.

– Une attaque à la bombe ?

– Oui, il a toujours aimé les bombes. C'était peut être son petit côté admirateur de l'IRA qui ressortait. Lockhart sera mis à pied dès qu'il sortira de l'hôpital à la demande du Premier Minsitre et destitué de son rang. Quand à Devigny, il a continué à faire sa vie et il semble revenir pour faire son trou au Royaume-Uni à grand coup de « _nouvel ordre mondial_ », « _le gouvernement vous manipule_ » même si c'est vrai, « _un seul héros, le peuple_ ». Bref, ça faisait déjà un moment qu'il est à Londres, il s'y est introduit grâce à la Bourse et a racheté des entreprises qui allaient faire faillite. J'avais pour objectif de faire entrer Lockhart dans les forces spéciales mais il n'avait pas envie d'être de la chair à canon alors je l'ai mis dans la division de Lestrade ainsi, j'ai eu une paire d'yeux proche des nouveaux pontes.

– Et le gouvernement va agir contre lui à la vue des derniers événements ?

Mycroft eut un petit rire.

– Sherlock, le gouvernement a un coupable tout trouvé, tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

– Moriarty.

– De plus, son petit piratage des chaînes du pays il y a quelques temps n'a pas diminué la suspicion des politiciens et de Scoltand Yard.

– Tu as bien fourré ton nez malgré tout dans cette affaire avec Lockhart.

– Non, Lockhart a fourré son nez tout seul dans cette histoire et je me suis rapproché de lui afin de le contrôler. Tu dois bien comprendre qu'il n'a pas trop apprécié de voir sa carrière se finir du jour au lendemain et qu'il voue une petite haine à Devigny.

– Et tu ne penses pas que Lockhart ne va pas aller encore plus loin ? Lestrade a été attaqué deux fois et je doute qu'il laisse les choses se faire.

– Je sais. Il m'a appelé ce matin, sûrement juste avant que vous arriviez chez lui, et m'a dit que les hommes de Devigny lui sont tombés sur le coin du museau dans la nuit alors qu'il rentrait chez lui et qu'il allait le tuer tellement de fois que Devigny n'allait plus jamais se réincarner. Et Lockhart n'est pas le genre d'homme à rester tranquille quand on lui demande, John et Mary l'ont testé. Tu sais donc ce qu'il te reste à faire Sherlock : trouver un plan et le mettre à exécution avant que Devigny agisse de nouveau.


End file.
